Otra oportunidad del destino
by Canulita Pech
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Candy hubiera llegado a tiempo al muelle, para detener a Terry? En esta pequeña historia, les daré una oportunidad a los rebeldes favoritos del Colegio San Pablo, para que puedan ser felices. TERRYFIC, para adultos.
1. Llegando a tiempo

\- ¡Más rápido, por favor! - Exclamó Candy, dirigiéndose al cochero.

Con los ojos llorosos, ella observaba las calles de Londres a través de la ventana, tenía un solo propósito en su mente: Detener a Terry. Ella tenía que decirle que lo amaba como nunca antes había amado a nadie.

Después de que las monjas le levantaran el castigo, Candy había permanecido encerrada en su cuarto, cuando terminó la última inspección de la noche, ella se aventuró a ir a la habitación de Terry, ya que deseaba verlo y saber cómo se encontraba. Al entrar, ella encontró una pequeña nota sobre su escritorio, _"Querida Candy, decidí dejar la escuela e irme a los Estados Unidos… Rezaré por tu felicidad"._

¿Rezaré por tu felicidad? - Sollozó Candy - Mi felicidad eres tú Terry - Se dijo a sí misma, mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. Ella se sentó en la orilla de la cama por un instante, sin saber qué hacer, una plática en el pasillo la hizo reaccionar.

 _\- Me alegra mucho que se vaya del colegio…_

 _\- Se va esta noche en barco…_

 _\- Parece que propuso ser expulsado en lugar de Candy…_

\- ¡Se va en barco!… En mi lugar, por mí, ¡Terry! - Después de escuchar esa conversación, Candy salió corriendo del Colegio y tomó el primer carruaje que pasó por la calle. Ella estaba determinada a alcanzar ese barco, no podía permitir que Terry se fuera de su vida de esa manera

El cochero, viendo su estado de desesperación, había decidido acelerar el paso y después de tomar algunos atajos, había conseguido reducir considerablemente el tiempo del trayecto. Luego de un largo recorrido, algo interrumpió los pensamientos de Candy, a través de la niebla matutina, ella vislumbró el muelle, haciendo que su corazón latiera con fuerza. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando vio que el barco aún no había zarpado.

\- Hemos llegado señorita, espero que no sea demasiado tarde – Le dijo el cochero.

\- Se lo agradezco tanto Señor, acaba de salvar mi vida - Le respondió Candy, mientras le colocaba en las manos una bolsa con todos sus ahorros.

Ella empezó a recorrer el muelle con la mirada, sentía que su corazón le iba a estallar de un momento a otro, la ansiedad la dominaba, creía ver a Terry en cada caballero con el que se cruzaba en su camino. Candy notó que sus manos temblaban y se dio cuenta de que necesitaba calmarse, ella agachó la cabeza por unos segundos y respiró profundo, una ráfaga de viento rozó su cara, haciendo que ella alzara el rostro de nuevo, en ese momento lo vio.

Terry estaba parado frente al mar, alejado de toda la gente, su cabello castaño se movía con el viento y su mirada triste se perdía en el horizonte, mientras que varias lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Para Candy, esa fue una escena bastante familiar, ella no pudo evitar recordar aquella noche fría de fin de año en el barco, cuando lo vio por primera vez. Emocionada por haberlo encontrado, ella corrió a su encuentro.

\- Terry, ¡TE AMO! – Gritó Candy, con la voz entrecortada.

Terry no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, por un momento creyó que estaba soñando, él se dio la vuelta y pudo ver esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba - ¡Candy! ¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí?

\- Me escapé del colegio, necesitaba alcanzarte y decirte que… ¡Estoy enamorada de ti!…

\- Candy, pudo pasarte algo… Y yo, yo me moriría si algo malo te pasara – Le dijo Terry, mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos.

\- No quería que te fueras sin mí... Por favor, no me abandones, yo iré contigo a donde tú vayas, te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario.

Terry le sonrió, mientras que Candy observaba con detenimiento su rostro, ella se dio cuenta de que esa era la sonrisa más hermosa y sincera que él le había dedicado. Terry sujetó el rostro de ella con ambas manos y la besó tiernamente, ese fue un beso lleno de amor, muy diferente a aquel primer beso robado.

El barco hizo su última llamada antes de zarpar, Candy y Terry se miraron el uno al otro, pensando en qué hacer, ya que no tenían mucho dinero y aún eran menores de edad.

\- Pecosa, tu sabes lo mucho que amo el teatro, me he dado cuenta de que quiero seguir los pasos de mi madre y convertirme en actor, es por eso que decidí partir hacia Nueva York, en esa ciudad me abriré camino hasta convertirme en un actor tan reconocido como ella – Dijo Terry.

Mientras él hablaba, Candy pudo ver un brillo especial en los ojos de su rebelde favorito.

– Tienes que saber que he renunciado al apellido Grandchester y aunque quisiera, por ahora no tengo nada que ofrecerte, pero nada me haría más feliz que vinieras conmigo, yo te prometo que trabajaré muy duro para que no te falte nada.

\- ¡Claro que iré contigo! – Contestó Candy, tomándolo de las manos – Solo te pido un favor…

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Me gustaría que primero visitáramos el hogar de Pony, ha pasado un año desde que vi por última vez a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María. Quiero platicar con ellas sobre nuestros planes… ¿Sabes? Lo he estado pensando y he decidido que quiero ser enfermera.

\- ¿Enfermera?

\- Sí, después de recibir la última carta de Albert, comprendí que esa es mi vocación.

\- Te diré lo que haremos, al llegar a América, iremos al hogar de Pony y nos quedaremos por un par de días, después continuaremos nuestro viaje a Nueva York. Yo también deseo conocer el lugar donde creciste y donde te convertiste en toda una tarzán pecosa.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Candy hizo una mueca de desagrado, mientras Terry reía.

\- Ven, vamos a comprar tu boleto – Le dijo él, tomándola de la mano.

\- Terry, yo no tengo dinero, le di todos mis ahorros al cochero que me trajo hasta acá.

\- No te preocupes, yo lo compraré, tengo ahorrada una pequeña suma de dinero, espero que sea suficiente para que lleguemos hasta Nueva York.

Algunos minutos después, ambos abordaron el barco, luego de dejar sus cosas en su habitación, salieron a pasear por la cubierta. Ellos acordaron que se harían pasar por hermanos y que compartirían el mismo camarote, así que durante todo el día, trataron de evitar cualquier manifestación de cariño, pero era realmente imposible ocultar el amor que sentían, los dos irradiaban felicidad a través de sus ojos y no podían parar de sonreírse el uno al otro.

Después de ver el atardecer, ellos fueron a cenar, los dos estaban tan cansados, que se fueron a acostar temprano, al entrar a la habitación, ninguno de los dos podía disimular su nerviosismo. Terry tomó a Candy entre sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente, era la primera vez que la besaba desde que habían subido al barco, lentamente empezó a acariciarla a través de la ropa, él comenzó a sentir como el calor subía por todo su cuerpo, deseaba tanto quitarle el vestido, pero al final logró controlarse.

\- Mi pecosa, te prometo que cuando alcancemos la mayoría de edad te haré mi esposa, mientras tanto, no quiero hacer nada que pueda reprocharme después.

Candy no dijo nada, sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera en llamas, una parte de ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Terry no se detuviera, pero la otra parte sabía que eso no era digno de una dama. Ella pensó en la señorita Pony, en la hermana María y en el tío abuelo, aún no les había comunicado sus últimas decisiones y no sabía cómo iban a tomar la noticia.

Candy caminó hacia el baño donde se puso su camisón y al salir, se metió en la cama - Terry ¿Por qué no me lees un poco? Creo que esta noche me será difícil conciliar el sueño, han sido demasiadas emociones en un solo día.

Terry se cambió de ropa y sacó uno de sus libros, luego se acostó junto a ella y comenzó a leer. Cuando Candy se quedó dormida, él besó su frente, apagó la luz y la abrazó, sin poder creer que ella estuviera dormida a su lado. Terry comenzó a imaginar cómo sería su vida de ahora en adelante, él sabía que mientras Candy estuviera con él, podría superar cualquier dificultad.

\- Candy, te amo - Susurró en su oído - Jamás permitiré que nada malo te pase, te protegeré de todo y de todos… Yo no quiero amar igual que mi padre, no quiero amar de esa manera.

El tiempo en el barco transcurrió rápidamente, durante el día, ellos pasaban el tiempo entre bromas y juegos, por la noche, casi siempre se iban a acostar temprano. Terry le leía diariamente antes de ir a dormir y después de apagar la luz, los dos se besaban apasionadamente. Ninguno podía escapar a la atracción que sentían, Terry había tenido que salir de la cama más de una vez para evitar hacer algo indebido.

Candy aprovecho esos días para escribir algunas cartas, las cuales enviaría llegando a América, le escribió a Annie y a Paty, a Stear y Archie, y también le escribió a su padre adoptivo.

 _Querido tío abuelo:_

 _Como su hija adoptiva, es mi deber informarle sobre todo lo que acontece en mi vida, es por eso que le escribo ésta pequeña carta para contarle algo muy importante: He abandonado el Colegio San Pablo y he decidido regresar a América, ya que me he dado cuenta de que, aunque me esfuerce, nunca perteneceré a ese lugar._

 _He de confesar que no emprenderé este viaje sola, durante mis días en el colegio, conocí a un joven maravilloso con el que deseo compartir el resto de mis días. Los dos hemos acordado que nos casaremos cuando yo cumpla la mayoría de edad, mientras tanto, nos enfocaremos en alcanzar nuestros sueños, él ha decidido dedicarse a la actuación, y yo he decidido ser enfermera._

 _Le pido por favor que no se preocupe por mí, sé que puede parecer una decisión precipitada, pero créame cuando le digo que nunca he estado más segura de nada en mi vida. Aún no sé dónde voy a vivir, pero en cuanto lo sepa, le enviaré otra carta para darle mi nueva dirección._

 _Una vez más le agradezco por todo lo que ha hecho por mí y comprenderé si decide no seguir teniéndome como hija adoptiva._

 _Atentamente: Candice._

Candy tenía miedo de la reacción que tendría el tío abuelo, al fin y al cabo él había sido muy bueno con ella, y ella sentía estar traicionando su confianza al irse con Terry. A pesar de sentir una gran felicidad, también tenía miedo de la reacción de la señorita Pony y la hermana María, sabía que muy probablemente la reprenderían por su decisión, pero no quería hacer las cosas a escondidas de ellas.

Faltaba un día para llegar al puerto y Candy no dejaba de pensar en cómo sería su vida de ahora en adelante, sabía muy bien que las cosas no serían fáciles para ninguno de los dos, tendrían que enfrentarse al mundo para poder estar juntos. Además, si Terry lograba entrar a la compañía teatral, probablemente viajaría mucho y si ella entraba a la escuela de enfermería, no podría acompañarlo a sus viajes.

\- Mi pequeña pecosa, ¿En qué estás pensando?, desde hace rato que te veo distraída, como si tu mente estuviera en otra parte.

\- Pensé que ya habías olvidado esa mala costumbre de cambiarme el nombre - Dijo Candy, fingiendo estar enfadada.

Segundos después, ella se abalanzó sobre él, como si fuera a golpearlo, Terry logró escaparse y Candy cayó al suelo, el aprovechó para hacerle cosquillas, los dos rieron a carcajadas. Esa sería la última noche que pasarían en el barco, a la mañana siguiente estarían enfrentando su destino. Candy no se atrevió a contarle acerca de sus preocupaciones, no quería que él también se preocupara, los días que habían pasado juntos habían sido tan maravillosos, que no quería opacarlos con malos pensamientos.

\- Quisiera que éste viaje no terminara nunca - murmuró Candy, después abrazó a Terry con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Este es solo el inicio de nuestro viaje – Le respondió él.

Al día siguiente llegaron a América, desembarcaron cerca del mediodía, aún les faltaba hacer un largo recorrido para llegar hasta el hogar de Pony. Ellos tomaron el primer tren que viajaba hacia Chicago, de ahí tomaron un carro que los llevó hasta el pueblo más cercano y luego abordaron un carruaje que los trasladó hasta el orfanato.

Después de más de un día de travesía, por fin llegaron al hogar de Pony, en ese momento todo el paisaje estaba cubierto de nieve, cuando llegaron a la colina, Candy no pudo ocultar la emoción de estar de nuevo en casa, hacía casi un año que no veía su hogar. Ella bajó corriendo la pendiente dejando a Terry atrás, abrió la puerta y corrió hasta la estancia, ahí se encontró con la señorita Pony y la hermana María, quienes estaban sentadas frente a la chimenea.

\- ¡He vuelto! - Gritó, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

\- ¡Candy!, ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? Deberías estar estudiando en Londres – Dijo la hermana María, extrañada.

\- He venido a hablar con ustedes, he decidido tomar mi propio camino, conocí a alguien mientras estudiaba en Londres y me he enamorado, hemos decidido venir a América para hacer una vida juntos.

\- Pero, ¿de qué estás hablando Candy? Solo tienes quince años ¿Quién es esa persona? - Dijo la hermana María, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

Se escucharon pasos en el pasillo y de repente alguien entró al cuarto.

\- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Terrence Graham, he venido a pedir la mano de Candy.


	2. El hogar de Pony

Después de que Terry entrara a la habitación, todos permanecieron en silencio por algunos minutos, se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente. La señorita Pony, se levantó de su asiento para ofrecerles una taza de chocolate caliente, en un intento por suavizar las cosas, mientras que la hermana María se negaba a creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- ¿Están seguros de lo que quieren hacer? Son demasiado jóvenes – Dijo la hermana María.

\- Yo no tengo ninguna duda, mis intenciones con Candy son serias – Contestó Terry.

\- Yo también estoy segura de mis sentimientos por él, quiero ser su esposa.

Las dos mujeres se voltearon a ver, ellas entendieron que lo mejor que podían hacer era escucharlos. Tardaron más de dos horas conversando, Candy les contó sobre su deseo de ser enfermera y la señorita Pony le propuso hablar con una amiga suya de la infancia, la señorita Mary Jane, para ser admitida en su escuela de enfermería, donde ella podría estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo. Terry habló de sus intenciones de convertirse en actor y de ingresar a una compañía teatral, así mismo, les pidió su permiso para casarse con Candy en cuanto ambos fueran mayores de edad. Al ver que las palabras de Terry eran sinceras, la señorita Pony y la hermana María no pudieron más que apoyar los deseos de los muchachos.

Durante los días que estuvieron en el hogar de Pony, Candy le mostró a Terry todos los alrededores, jugaron y se divirtieron con los niños; A pesar de su negativa, Terry aceptó ir a Lakewood, cuando estuvieron ahí, ella le mostro la mansión Leagan, donde había pasado tantos malos momentos y también la mansión Andrew, donde había sido tan feliz. Le conto muchas anécdotas y las aventuras que había vivido con sus primos y con Albert. Estando ahí, Terry se prometió dejar atrás sus celos hacia Anthony, pues sabía que solo era un bello recuerdo de su pasado y a partir de ese momento el presente y el futuro de Candy, serían él.

\- Candy, por favor cuídate mucho, y por favor no vayas a hacer nada de lo que pudieras arrepentirte después – Dijo la hermana María, mientras le daba la bendición.

\- Candy deseo que logres ser una gran enfermera, promete que nos escribirás seguido, mientras tanto rezaremos para Dios te cuide y te proteja - Dijo la señorita Pony, secándose las lágrimas - Y a ti Terry, te pido que cuides mucho a nuestra Candy y que la hagas muy feliz.

\- Se lo prometo – Le respondió él.

Los dos jóvenes enamorados partieron a primera hora, ya que tenían que hacer un viaje de cuatro horas hasta el hospital Saint Joseph, lugar donde Candy se quedaría para aprender enfermería. Terry emprendería su propio viaje hacia Nueva York, en busca de una oportunidad para convertirse en un gran actor. Ambos habían acordado mantener su relación a distancia y mientras lograban colocarse en sus respectivas carreras, se escribirían diariamente y tratarían de ahorrar la mayor cantidad de dinero posible. También se turnarían para visitarse tan seguido como fuera posible.

Al llegar a la ciudad, decidieron pasar el día juntos, pues no sabían cuando tendrían la oportunidad de estar solos, además, mientras estuvieron en el hogar de Pony, habían tenido que guardar su distancia.

Antes de que partieran, la hermana María le dio a Candy un pequeño ahorro, ella tomó un poco de ese dinero para alquilar una habitación en un hotel barato. Durante la tarde, ellos pasearon por la ciudad y al caer la noche, Terry acompaño a Candy a ver el hospital donde estudiaría. Regresaron al hotel cerca de las nueve, los dos estaban cansados y además, Terry partiría en el primer tren de la mañana.

\- Prométeme que te portarás bien, y que no coquetearás con ninguna actriz que se te ponga enfrente. Creo que moriré de celos pensando en todas las actrices bonitas que vas a conocer.

Terry soltó una carcajada - Te prometo que no tendré ojos para ninguna otra mujer que no seas tú – Él la abrazó por la espalda y le dio un beso en el cuello – Además, yo también podría ponerme celoso de los doctores con los que vas a trabajar, pero confío plenamente en ti y en el amor que me tienes.

Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente y después comenzaron a besarse, Terry, al sentir el contacto de los senos de Candy sobre su propio pecho, comenzó a encenderse, olvidando por completo sus modales. Él metió su mano debajo del camisón de ella y le acarició la pierna, luego la alzó y la llevó hasta la cama, dónde la depositó tiernamente para después recostarse sobre ella, él volvió a besarla, borrando de su mente cualquier rastro de caballerosidad que aún quedaba en él.

Terry fue desabotonando el frente del camisón muy lentamente, conforme la prenda se iba abriendo ante sus ojos, pudo ver los senos blancos y firmes de su amada, haciendo que su excitación llegara al máximo. Terry comenzó a besar el cuello de Candy y poco a poco fue bajando, hasta llegar a sus pechos, mientras que con una mano intentaba quitarle su ropa interior.

Su inexperiencia lo hacía sentirse torpe, pero eso no lo detuvo, una vez que logró bajar su pantaleta, rozó con sus dedos su monte de venus y aventurándose un poco más, introdujo uno de sus dedos en su interior, sintiendo todo el calor y la humedad de ella. Su excitación fue tan fuerte, que lanzó un gemido y sintió como se venía en su ropa.

La vergüenza lo hizo levantarse súbitamente de la cama y se sentó en una mesa colocada en la esquina del cuarto. Candy, que hasta ese instante se había dejado llevar por las emociones, también se levantó de la cama extrañada, ya que no comprendía que era lo que estaba pasando, ella caminó hacia donde él estaba y colocó su mano en el hombro de su compañero - ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó.

\- Creo que es mejor que esperemos hasta casarnos – Dijo Terry, levantándose de la mesa, y sin decir nada más, se metió al baño para cambiarse de ropa. Al salir, se acostó nuevamente y se durmió enseguida.

Al día siguiente, Candy fue a despedir a Terry a la estación, después de un beso largo, ella vio a Terry partir hacia Nueva York. Candy se dirigió hacia el hospital Saint Joseph para presentarse con la directora Mary Jane, ella estaba consciente de que a partir de ahora, tendría que estudiar y trabajar muy fuerte para conseguir sus sueños.

Después de presentarse con la directora, le fue mostrada la escuela y su habitación, la cual compartiría con su compañera Flanny, ella comenzó a trabajar inmediatamente y al llegar la noche se dispuso a escribir a sus seres queridos. Candy extrañaba mucho a Terry, pero no podía escribirle hasta que él le mandara su dirección. Frustrada, ella se fue a dormir deseando que Terry llegara con bien a su destino.

Al llegar a Nueva York, Terry se dedicó a buscar una compañía de teatro, después de mucho caminar, por fin llegó a su anhelado destino. Él tocó a la puerta varias veces, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, después de esperar por varios minutos, se dispuso a tocar por última vez. De repente, una joven rubia salió, su belleza era deslumbrante, A Terry le recordó un poco a su madre.

\- Buenas tardes señorita, mi nombre es Terrence Graham, me gustaría saber si aquí se encuentra la compañía teatral Stratford, ya que quisiera hacer una audición para poder entrar.

La joven al ver a aquel buenmozo muchacho, se quedó sin habla, ella quedó completamente cautivada con su galanura, además había un aire de misterio en Terry, que hacía que ella se sintiera atraída hacia él.

\- Buenas tardes Terrence, mi nombre es Susana Marlow, creo que hoy es tu día de suerte, justamente hoy están haciendo audiciones para poder ingresar a la compañía. Si gustas puedo acompañarte.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia donde se estaban realizando las audiciones, en su mente, Susana rezaba para que aquel joven fuera aceptado, sin poder entender que era lo que le pasaba con ese muchacho tan misterioso.

Después de una semana, la cual a Candy se le hizo eterna, ella por fin recibió carta de Terry.

 _Mi amada pecosa_

 _Espero que no te hayas preocupado demasiado, quiero que sepas que he llegado con bien a Nueva York y al parecer con mucha suerte, ya que el día que me he presentado a la compañía teatral, se estaban realizando las audiciones para los de nuevo ingreso, y ¿adivina qué? ¡Fui admitido!_

 _Después de hacer mi audición, salí a la ciudad en busca de un lugar donde vivir, mientras caminaba por las calles, me encontré con mi madre, que por cierto te manda saludos. Ella me llevó hasta unos departamentos bastante cómodos y de precio muy accesible, así que ya tengo un lugar donde recibirte cuando vengas a visitarme. Le conté acerca de nuestros planes y se mostró bastante contenta, además se ofreció a ayudarnos en lo que necesitáramos._

 _Deseo que tú también te encuentres muy bien y que tu estancia en el hospital sea maravillosa, esperaré impaciente tu carta, deseo saber todo lo que has hecho desde la última vez que nos vimos, así que no te limites en contarme todo lo que te ha pasado._

 _Te ama, Terry._

Candy no podía esperar para escribirle, pero solo tuvo un poco de tiempo libre hasta que llegó la noche. Ella casi tuvo que escribir a oscuras, porque su compañera de cuarto, Flanny, era bastante seria y se molestaba con facilidad.

 _Querido Terry_

 _No sabes la tranquilidad que me da saber que has llegado con bien a tu destino, no cabe duda que la suerte está de nuestro lado, ya que hasta el momento las cosas se han ido solucionando favorablemente. Que alegría me da el saber que has sido admitido y también que tuviste la oportunidad de estar con tu madre, salúdamela mucho._

 _Por mi parte estoy más que feliz, el trabajo en el hospital es maravilloso, aunque un poco cansado, cada día aprendo cosas nuevas y no sabes la satisfacción que me da el poder ayudar a las personas. La única parte mala es mi compañera de cuarto, por más que he intentado acercarme a ella, solo recibo rechazo de su parte, a veces pienso que no soy de su agrado, pero ya me conoces y no descansaré hasta ganármela._

 _No sé si podré ir a visitarte pronto, ya que no cuento con mucho tiempo libre, mientras tanto pensaré en ti a cada momento y le pediré a Dios que te cuide y te guarde para mí, hasta que podamos volver a vernos._

 _Te ama y te extraña, tu tarzan pecosa._


	3. Reencuentro en Chicago

El tiempo pasaba y los dos trataban de dar lo mejor de sí en sus respectivos trabajos, Candy era una aprendiz de enfermera alegre, servicial y carismática, todos sus pacientes la querían mucho, sus superiores, a pesar de sus errores, veían en ella a una enfermera potencial y sus compañeras la admiraban, a excepción de Flanny, a quien la forma de ser, extrovertida y despreocupada de Candy, hacía que no le agradara su presencia.

Por su parte Terry se esforzaba al máximo cada día, él estaba determinado a convertirse en un gran actor, casi no socializaba con su grupo de actores, era más bien solitario, muchas veces se quedaba hasta tarde practicando algunos diálogos. Él también era admirado por sus compañeros, sobre todo por Susana, quien veía un gran potencial en él. Sin poder evitarlo, Susana se había enamorado perdidamente de él.

\- ¡Terry, Terry! – Gritaba Susana, mientras entraba corriendo al salón de ensayo - Ven conmigo Terry, acabo de enterarme que se están llevando a cabo las audiciones para "El rey Lear", hagamos la audición juntos.

Terry no era indiferente a la belleza de Susana, y no pasaban desapercibidas las atenciones que tenía con él, pero en su corazón solo había espacio para Candy, y no estaba dispuesto a traicionar su confianza y perder su amor, por algo efímero. Por el momento, su único objetivo era juntar suficiente dinero para poder vivir con ella.

Terry Hizo la audición para la obra y consiguió un papel pequeño, él estaba emocionado, sentía que todo su esfuerzo comenzaba a rendir frutos y estaba seguro de que pronto podría cumplir su sueño de estar con Candy. Susana también estaba emocionada, pero por razones diferentes, ella sabía que pronto partirían de gira para promocionar la obra, y ella aprovecharía para estar cerca de su amor platónico.

Unas semanas después, Candy recibió carta de sus amigos, todos la extrañaban mucho y se habían preocupado al ver que había partido del Colegio San Pablo sola y sin avisarle a nadie. Annie le había escrito que se vivía una situación tensa en Europa y que se escuchaban rumores de una próxima guerra y eso la preocupaba mucho.

Candy pensó en el Sr. Albert, que se encontraba en algún lugar de África, ella tenía muchas ganas de escribirle, pero no sabía su ubicación exacta. También recibió una carta de George, en respuesta a su carta enviada al tío abuelo.

 _Srita. Candy_

 _El señor William está al tanto de sus aspiraciones de ser enfermera, así como de contraer matrimonio, y me pide que le informe que la apoyará en todas sus decisiones, en tanto que usted sea feliz, así mismo, le ofrece su ayuda incondicional en caso de necesitarla._

 _Le envía un poco de dinero para cualquier cosa que usted pudiera necesitar, y no se preocupe, usted sigue siendo miembro de la familia Andrew._

 _Atentamente George._

Candy no podía estar más agradecida con el tío abuelo William, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, no solo no le retiraría su apellido, sino que además, le ofrecía su apoyo incondicional. Esa noche, ella agradeció a Dios por todas las buenas noticias recibidas, le pidió que cuidara a sus grandes amigos, a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María, al tío abuelo William y sobre todo a Terry, su gran amor.

\- Sé que de ahora en adelante, solo cosas buenas vendrán para nosotros – Se dijo a sí misma, mientras miraba con esperanza las estrellas en el firmamento.

Unos días después, Candy recibió otra carta de Terry.

 _Mi querida y dulce enfermera pecosa_

 _Hace unos días hice una audición para la nueva obra de la compañía, "El Rey Lear", y obtuve un papel pequeño, que pienso representar con mucha pasión._

 _Durante las últimas semanas hemos ensayado hasta entrada la noche, la siguiente semana será el estreno, sé que te será difícil venir a verme, pero no te preocupes, hay planes de iniciar una pequeña gira dentro unos meses, tal vez pueda escaparme para ir a visitarte._

 _Por cierto, yo también te extraño mucho, todas las noches pienso en ti y no dejo de imaginar el momento en que podamos estar juntos para siempre. Espero que no pase mucho tiempo para volver a vernos, tengo muchas ganas de abrazarte y de darte un gran beso. Cuídate mucho._

 _Con amor, Terry._

Los siguientes meses se pasaron volando, los rumores de la guerra eran cada vez más fuertes, se podía sentir la inquietud entre los doctores y enfermeras del hospital. Para Candy fueron meses de una gran diversidad de sentimientos. Sintió una gran tristeza al ver morir un paciente al cual se había dedicado a cuidar. Sintió una inmensa alegría al saber que sus grandes amigos Annie, Stear y Archie habían regresado a América, también sintió una enorme sorpresa cuando le notificaron que iría al hospital Santa Juana, en Chicago para instruirse sobre técnicas quirúrgicas.

En Broadway, la obra donde participaba Terry había sido muy bien recibida, Terry había obtenido muy buenas críticas por su papel, él empezaba a ser reconocido y varios periódicos le hacían entrevistas. Sus compañeros comenzaban a tacharlo de creído y mal educado, ya que siempre era reservado, incapaz de socializar con ellos.

 _Mi amado y exitoso Terry_

 _Ayer salí a pasear un rato y me encontré con un periódico que tenía una foto tuya, no sabes la emoción que sentí al leer ese artículo que solo tenía elogios para ti, me sentí tan orgullosa al saber que estás triunfando haciendo lo que amas, no puedo esperar la hora para verte actuar, sabes que soy tu admiradora número uno._

 _Por mi parte tengo que darte una noticia importante, hoy me notificaron que seré enviada junto con unas compañeras a Chicago, al hospital Santa Juana, para ser precisa. Ese es un hospital muy importante, ya que se especializa en cirugías. Si estudio lo suficiente, podré recibir mi título de enfermera e irme contigo a Nueva York._

 _Estoy muy emocionada, ya que todo mi esfuerzo ha empezado a rendir frutos, además en Chicago se encuentran Annie, Stear y Archie, no sé si recuerdas que te había comentado que habían regresado de Londres hace un mes. Sé que estando con ellos ya no me sentiré tan sola._

 _Por favor no olvides escribirme, últimamente me has tenido muy abandonada, prometo enviarte la dirección del hospital en cuanto me transfieran._

 _Te ama, tu fan número uno, Candy._

Terry sintió una gran emoción al leer la carta, justamente una de las paradas de la gira sería en Chicago, al fin volvería a ver a su pequeña pecosa, habían pasado seis meses desde que se habían separado y moría ganas de poder estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta que le ardieran los labios.

Él había logrado ahorrar una buena cantidad de dinero, ya que casi nunca salía de su departamento y trataba de gastar solo en lo indispensable. Pensó en enviarle un boleto con asiento especial para la obra, así como un vestido elegante para la ocasión, como regalo de cumpleaños. Terry decidió que esa sería la ocasión perfecta para presentarla oficialmente como su prometida ante todos.

Cuando por fin llegó el tan esperado día, los dos estaban sumamente emocionados. Terry no podría ver a Candy hasta que terminara la obra, ya que él estaría ocupado con los ensayos y ella estaría trabajando a la hora de su llegada a Chicago.

Los dos habían acordado verse después del estreno de la obra, ya que el alcalde ofrecería una fiesta para los actores de la compañía y Terry quería que ella lo acompañara a tan distinguido evento. Candy se sintió sumamente emocionada con la actuación de su amado y cuando bajaron el telón, corrió hacia el recibidor para esperarlo.

Susana esperaba ir con Terry a la fiesta, estaba acostumbrada a ser su acompañante durante las reuniones a las que asistían después de sus presentaciones. Ella fue a buscarlo a su camerino, pero no lo encontró, preguntó por él y le dijeron que lo habían visto dirigirse hacia el recibidor, ella trató de alcanzarlo, pero cuando iba bajando las escaleras lo vio besando a una joven de cabello rizado.

Susana sintió como si su corazón se hubiera paralizado, un aire frio le recorrió la espalda y sus ojos se nublaron de lágrimas; ¿Quién era ella?, ¿De dónde se conocían? ¿Cómo se atrevía a besar a Terry? Ella sintió que le faltaba el aire y se sentó por un momento en el escalón, pensó en confrontar a Terry, pero cuando se incorporó, los dos muchachos habían desaparecido entre la gente.

Terry llevó a Candy hacia una calle poco transitada, tenía tantas ganas de besarla y abrazarla, pero se sintió sumamente incómodo al percibir las miradas indiscretas de todos los presentes, cuando la besó en el recibidor - Te amo Candy, no sabes cuánto deseaba volver a verte - Le susurraba al oído, mientras con sus manos acariciaba su cara – Vamos a la fiesta, te presentaré a mis compañeros, quiero presumirles a la que será mi futura esposa.

Candy se sentía como si estuviera flotando por las nubes, nada podía arruinar ese momento, estaba tan nerviosa, por fin conocería el mundo de Terry. Él la observaba con admiración y deseo, ella se veía tan bella con ese vestido, que él sintió como si estuviera viendo a una princesa. Por un instante pensó en lo afortunado que era de tener a Candy en su vida, sabía que nunca podría encontrar una mujer con el coraje y la determinación que ella tenía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Terry agradeció a Dios por tanta felicidad.

Llegaron a la fiesta y todas las miradas se posaron en ellos, todos se preguntaban quién era esa hermosa joven que acompañaba a Terry. Robert, el director de la obra, llamó a Terry, él se disculpó con su amada y fue a su encuentro.

Candy vio que sus amigos, Annie, Stear y Archie, también se encontraban en la fiesta, y sin pensarlo dos veces, decidió acercarse a ellos. Mientras caminaba a su encuentro, Candy sintió una mirada pesada sobre su espalda, ella volteó y se encontró frente a frente con Neal y Eliza, quienes la miraban despectivamente.

\- Candy, así que sigues viva, ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?, no me digas que sigues intentando conquistar a ese actor barato - Dijo Neal, con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿Acaso no sabes que Terry ya tiene una relación? Es bien sabido por todos que mantiene un romance apasionado con su compañera de obra, Susana Marlow. Dicen que se les ha visto juntos en todos los eventos de la compañía – Dijo Eliza, quién sabía muy bien el efecto que sus palabras causaban en Candy.

Candy se negaba a creer en las palabras de Eliza, así que se alejó de ellos sin decirles una sola palabra y comenzó a buscar a Terry con la mirada. Ella comenzó a sentir una gran angustia, ya que por más que se esforzaba, no podría encontrarlo entre tanta gente. Sin saber por qué, ella volteó hacia un lugar apartado del salón y vio a Terry, quien estaba platicando con una joven rubia de belleza deslumbrante.

Candy sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, ¿acaso esa joven era Susana Marlow?, ella caminó lentamente hacia ellos, tenía que descubrir toda la verdad.


	4. Preparativos

Terry se encontraba platicando con el director, cuando vio que Susana se acercaba a ellos, ella no podía ocultar su molestia.

\- Terry, ¿dónde has estado?, te fui a buscar al camerino, pero no te encontré, pensé que vendríamos juntos a la fiesta.

\- Discúlpeme usted señorita, nadie me comunicó que tenía que esperar a la princesa - Dijo Terry de manera sarcástica – Susy, aprovechando que estás aquí, hay alguien que me gustaría presentarte, ven conmigo.

Terry se dio la vuelta, para ir a encontrarse con Candy, cuando la vio caminar hacia él. Terry notó que el rostro de su prometida lucia descompuesto y que había un aire de tristeza en su mirada.

\- Candy, ¿qué tienes? Te ves mal, ¿acaso estás enferma? – Le preguntó Terry, con mucha preocupación.

\- No te preocupes, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de eventos y no me siento muy bien – Contestó Candy, mientras le lanzaba una mirada de curiosidad a Susana.

Terry notó la forma en que Candy miraba a Susana - Discúlpenme, creo que he sido muy descortés, Candy, te presento a Susana Marlow, es una actriz muy talentosa de la compañía y actúa conmigo en la obra - Dijo Terry, mientras tomaba a Candy de la mano - Susana te presento a Candice White Andrew, mi prometida.

"Mi prometida", Susana trató de procesar esas palabras, sin mucho éxito. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? En todo el tiempo que había pasado con Terry en el teatro, jamás había le había escuchado decir que estuviera comprometido. Ella trató desesperadamente de mantener la compostura mientras examinaba a Candy de pies a cabeza - Mucho gusto Candice, encantada de conocerte – Le dijo, mientras le mostraba una sonrisa fingida.

\- El gusto es mío Susana - Respondió Candy – Si me disculpan, creo que regresare al hospital – Les dijo a ambos, mientras soltaba la mano de Terry.

Ella comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la puerta de entrada. Terry se quedó completamente paralizado, él no comprendía el comportamiento de Candy, cuando por fin reaccionó, salió corriendo detrás de ella, en un intento por alcanzarla.

\- Terry, no puedes irte ahora, han organizado esta fiesta en nuestro honor, sería muy desconsiderado de tu parte marcharte – Gritó Susana, tratando de detenerlo.

\- Por favor, discúlpame con todos, pero tengo que alcanzar a mi prometida – Le contestó, sin siquiera voltear a verla.

Terry logró alcanzar a Candy afuera de salón, ellos caminaron un largo tramo en completo silencio. Él se sentía bastante desconcertado, hace unos momentos, todo era miel y felicidad, y ahora ambos caminaban sin dirigirse la palabra.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Desde que salimos de la fiesta no has dicho nada, y tú no eres de las personas que se suelen quedarse calladas, así que te suplico que me digas que es lo que te está pasando.

\- ¿Es verdad que tienes un romance con Susana? - Preguntó Candy, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Terry soltó una sonora carcajada - Así que es eso lo que te molestaba, ¡pequeña tarzán celosa! – Le respondió él, volviendo a reír con fuerza.

\- ¡Deja de burlarte de mí! – Gritó ella, muy enojada y comenzó a golpear a Terry en el pecho - Para mí esto es algo importante, me han dicho que mantienes una relación con ella y que los han visto juntos en todos los eventos – Ella sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Terry comprendió la seriedad del asunto, le partía el corazón ver llorar a Candy. Él la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y después secó sus lágrimas con sus dedos – No sé quién sea tu fuente de información, pero no es cierto que mantengo un romance con ella, es verdad que hemos ido juntos a algunos eventos de la compañía, pero como te podrás dar cuenta siempre hay mucha gente a nuestro alrededor. Yo te juro que nunca me he acercado a ella de otra forma que no sea profesional.

Candy pudo ver en sus ojos que él le estaba diciendo la verdad y se sintió la peor de las tontas por haber creído en las palabras de Eliza. Ella tomó a Terry de las manos y le pidió perdón por haber desconfiado de él. Él aceptó sus disculpas y después la besó por un largo rato.

Los dos decidieron regresar un rato más a la fiesta, esa era su noche y no la iban a desperdiciar. Terry se encargó de presentarla ante todos como su prometida, ambos recibieron muchas felicitaciones. Annie estaba muy emocionada, Stear y Archie sonreían al ver la felicidad que irradiaba Candy. Los únicos que no compartían su felicidad eran Susana, Eliza y Neal, quienes decidieron abandonar la fiesta temprano.

Los jóvenes enamorados querían pasar un tiempo a solas, así que se despidieron de todos y salieron a caminar por las calles vacías de la ciudad. El tiempo parecía no ser suficiente para todo lo que querían contarse, y fue así que terminaron sentados en la banca de un parque, viendo el amanecer. Cuando Terry miró su reloj, se dio cuenta de que Candy debía regresar al hospital, ninguno de los dos había dormido nada, pero poco les importaba, ellos habían pasado la noche más maravillosa de su vida.

Candy y Terry caminaron lentamente hacia el hospital, tomados de la mano, al llegar a la entrada, se despidieron con un largo y tierno beso, pensando que cada vez faltaba menos para que estuvieran juntos y ya no tuvieran que separarse más.

Terry regresó al hotel, tenía que asearse y desayunar, su tren partiría cerca del mediodía. Él subió las escaleras y al dar la vuelta al pasillo, vio a Susana esperándolo frente a la puerta de su cuarto.

\- Qué bueno que llegas, tengo algo muy importante que decirte - Dijo Susana, acercando su mano al rostro de Terry.

Terry apartó rápidamente la mano de Susana, después de lo ocurrido con Candy, él había decidido guardar su distancia con ella, para no dar pie a más chismes y malos entendidos.

\- ¿Te parece bien si mejor hablamos en el tren?, estoy cansado y me gustaría dormir un poco - Dijo Terry y entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta a su paso, sin darle tiempo a Susana de decir una sola palabra.

\- Terry, si tan solo supieras lo mucho que te amo, no me tratarías de esta manera - Pensó Susana - Necesito confesarte mis sentimientos.

Habían pasado casi un mes desde su visita a Chicago y por más que Susana intentaba acercarse a Terry, él siempre encontraba la manera de evitarla y ella lo había notado. Ella ni siquiera había podido hablar con él durante el trayecto de regreso a Nueva York - Si supiera donde vive Terry – Se decía Susana, mientras lo observaba actuar.

Por su parte Candy trabajaba más duro que nunca, dentro de un mes se realizarían los exámenes de evaluación para todas las becarias, si lo pasaba, obtendría su título de enfermera para poder trabajar donde ella quisiera, la sola idea de vivir formalmente con Terry la hacía ruborizarse. Candy se encontraba caminando en un pasillo, cuando escuchó un gran alboroto entre sus compañeros, ella se acercó para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando, cuando lo hizo, pudo ver un joven con la cabeza vendada, su rostro se le hizo muy familiar.

\- ¡Albert, es el señor Albert! – Exclamó Candy, mientras veía como llevaban a Albert en camilla hacia uno de los cuartos.

\- Hay que tener cuidado con este paciente, viene desde Italia, se rumora que puede ser un espía – Le decía uno de los doctores a las enfermeras que se encontraban a su alrededor.

Desde que la guerra había estallado en Europa, se escuchaban muchos rumores acerca de la muerte y destrucción que se vivían allá, sin embargo, Candy no podía creer que su amigo fuera una de sus víctimas. Ella conocía muy bien a Albert y sabía que era una buena persona, no podía dejarlo solo.

 _Querido Terry_

 _Disculpa si no te escribí antes, pero he estado muy ocupada con mis estudios, ahora más que nunca debo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para recibir mi título de enfermera._

 _Hace unos días llegó al hospital el Sr. Albert, él estaba sumamente delgado y se veía muy confundido. Poco después me entere que él había perdido la memoria a consecuencia de una explosión en el tren donde viajaba, aquí creen que es un espía, pero yo sé que eso no es verdad. No se me permitió cuidarlo, debido a que solo soy una becaria, pero voy a visitarlo todos los días, no sabes cómo me parte el alma verlo tan triste, no se parece en nada al Sr. Albert que conociste en Londres._

 _Pasando a noticias más alegres, hace un par de días llegó Paty, mi amiga de lentes, al parecer ella también ha decidido mudarse a América debido a la guerra y claro también para estar cerca de Stear. No sabes la alegría que me dio verla, vinieron todos de sorpresa al hospital, también pasaron a ver al Sr. Albert a su cuarto, fue triste para ellos saber que una persona tan buena pudiera verse afectada por una tonta guerra._

 _Espero que te encuentres muy bien, que bueno que por fin haya acabado tu gira, espero que vayas arreglando todo para mi llegada, si todo sale como esperamos, a finales de mes me estarás viendo llegar con mis maletas._

 _Recuerda que te amo con todo mi corazón y que siempre estás presente en cada uno de mis pensamientos. Cuídate mucho y pórtate bien._

 _Atentamente, tu pequeña Candy_

Terry leyó la carta más de dos veces, él tampoco podía creer lo que le sucedía al Sr. Albert, rezó por su pronta recuperación y pensó en lo mucho que le gustaría ir a visitarlo. Ahora que la gira de la obra había terminado, contaba con mucho tiempo libre, acababa de mudarse a un departamento mucho más grande y más cerca del teatro, también había comprado una cama matrimonial, a sabiendas de que Candy pronto estaría con él, y se había dedicado a pintar y decorar cada espacio de su nuevo departamento. Lo único que él quería, era que Candy se sintiera muy cómoda en el que sería su nuevo hogar.

\- Creo que podría escaparme unos días – murmuraba Terry, mientras hojeaba su agenda. De pronto, él escuchó el timbre, estaba sorprendido, no esperaba ninguna visita. Al abrir la puerta, vio el rostro sonriente de Susana.

\- Hola Terry, he venido a traerte una maravillosa noticia, ¿no me invitas a pasar? – Ella entró al departamento sin que Terry pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo.

\- ¿Y cuál es la maravillosa noticia que querías darme? - Preguntó Terry, sin prestarle mucha atención.

\- ¿Podrías regalarme un vaso con agua? Me ha dado mucha sed después de subir las escaleras.

Susana aprovechó que Terry se había dado la vuelta para tomar la carta de Candy, que se encontraba en la mesita de centro de la sala.

\- Te han escogido para el papel de Romeo, y yo fui escogida para el papel de Julieta, hoy en la mañana pasé al teatro y ya estaba publicado el rol de actores en la pizarra. ¡Felicidades!

Susana se acercó a Terry para abrazarlo y aprovechó el momento para darle un beso en la boca, Terry se apartó rápidamente de ella

\- Terry, te amo tanto, por favor no me rechaces - Le decía Susana, mientras intentaba acercarse nuevamente a él.

\- Perdóname, pero mi corazón le pertenece a Candy – Le respondió él, y después tomó su abrigo para salir del departamento. Susana salió corriendo atrás de él, pero no pudo alcanzarlo.

 _Mi hermosa pecosa._

 _En mi carta anterior te había comentado de las audiciones para la obra "Romeo y Julieta", hoy publicaron los resultados y fui elegido para interpretar a Romeo, no sabes cómo me hubiera gustado que estuvieras conmigo para poder celebrar juntos. Tenía planeado pasar unos días contigo, pero ahora que he obtenido el papel, creo que ya no podré hacerlo; Deseo que para cuando sea el estreno, ya te encuentres aquí conmigo._

 _También espero que el señor Albert se encuentre mucho mejor, yo tampoco podía creer lo que me contabas en tu carta, recuerdo cuando me ayudo en esa pelea callejera y como gracias a él, fui a parar a tu cuarto. Es triste que él no pueda recordar nada, tal vez si le platicaras de su vida pasada, podría recuperar más rápido la memoria._

 _Te cuento que le he hecho algunas mejoras al departamento en espera de tu llegada, justamente ayer, mi madre me mandó un hermoso cuadro, creo que lo colocaré en la sala, tan solo espero que te guste como he decorado nuestro nuevo hogar, no hay nada que desee más en la vida, que hacerte muy feliz, mi pequeño ángel blanco._

 _Te amo como a nadie en el mundo._

 _Por siempre tuyo, Terry_

Terry no se atrevió a contarle a Candy acerca de Susana, él pensó que no había motivos suficientes para mortificarla, de cualquier manera ese beso no había significado nada para él - Si tan solo estuvieras aquí conmigo - Pensó con nostalgia y comenzó a tocar la armónica que Candy le regaló.

Susana leyó la carta que Candy le había escrito a Terry, sintió mucho coraje, no quería que nadie le robara a Terry, ahora que sabía que Candy vendría a Nueva York, había entrado en pánico - No permitiré que Terry sea de Candy ni de ninguna otra – Gritó enfurecida, mientras rompía la carta.


	5. Unidos para toda la vida

Candy pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo estudiando, no podía permitirse fallar, faltaba tan poco tiempo para poder estar de nuevo con Terry. Albert mejoraba poco a poco, pero su estado de ánimo seguía siendo triste, Candy se esforzaba por animarlo lo más que podía, a veces se sentía frustrada por no poder hacer nada más por él. El poco tiempo que tenía libre lo ocupaba para visitar a sus amigos, ella siempre se divertía con ellos y eso le servía para despejar su mente de tantas preocupaciones.

El día del examen llegó, después de haber trabajado tan duro para conseguir su título, Candy se sentía segura de sí misma. Ahora lo único que le preocupaba era el destino de Albert, pronto lo darían de alta, y él parecía no tener ningún pariente que lo ayudara, no tenía casa, trabajo, ni dinero. Ella pensó que no podía abandonarlo a su suerte.

 _Mi galante y exitoso prometido_

 _Acabo de recibir los resultados de mi examen y déjame decirte que desde ahora tendrás como prometida a una hermosa, simpática e inteligente enfermera. ¡Logre pasar mi examen! y no solo eso, fui la mejor de mi clase, ¿puedes creerlo? A mí todavía me parece un sueño._

 _En unos días más me entregarán mi título, y ya he empezado a arreglar todo para mudarme a Nueva York, mis amigos planean hacerme una fiesta de despedida y hasta mis compañeros del hospital se ven tristes por mi partida._

 _Tengo una petición que hacerte, espero que no te moleste, pero me gustaría que el señor Albert venga conmigo, no puedo abandonarlo aquí, él siempre estuvo conmigo cuando más lo necesité y es hora de que le regrese aunque sea un poco de la bondad que él siempre me dio._

 _Espero ansiosa tu respuesta y también espero ansiosa el momento de poder estar contigo. Te amo más que a nada en el mundo._

 _Atentamente, la más hermosa e inteligente enfermera de Chicago, Candy._

A Terry le tomó por sorpresa la petición de Candy, pero sabía que no podía negarse, al fin y al cabo, Albert también era su amigo. Terry recordó que Albert le había tendido la mano y le había brindado su amistad, aún sin conocerlo.

 _Mi hermosa, simpática e inteligente prometida_

 _¡Muchas felicidades! No sé por qué te sorprende tanto el resultado, yo siempre he creído en ti y en todo lo que puedes lograr si te lo propones, ya le he reservado un lugar especial a tu título, será justo en la pared que está frente a la sala. Lo primero que hacemos cuando estés aquí, será celebrar hasta el amanecer._

 _Déjame decirte que me tomó por sorpresa tu petición, pero después de pensarlo mucho, creo que tienes razón, el Sr. Albert siempre ha sido una buena persona y le ha brindado su amistad sincera a todos lo que lo rodean, no sería justo abandonarlo ahora que está solo y desprotegido._

 _El estreno de la obra será dentro un mes, necesito que me digas cuando llegarás para preparar todo, por el momento no dispongo de mucho tiempo libre, lo bueno es que estarás con Albert y no te sentirás tan sola en esta gran ciudad._

 _Yo también espero ansioso tu respuesta y tu llegada._

 _Tu galante y exitoso prometido, Terry._

A Candy se le hicieron eternas las siguientes semanas, ella pudo terminar de arreglar todos sus pendientes. Contrario a lo que pensó, le costó mucho más trabajo convencer a Albert que a Terry, pero al final lo logró. Ella le mandó una carta a la señorita Pony y a La hermana María y también le escribió al tío abuelo William, les contó del resultado obtenido en su examen, así como de su próxima mudanza y les mandó la dirección de Terry, para que enviaran ahí su respuesta.

Un día antes de su partida, sus amigos le organizaron una pequeña fiesta de despedida, fue un momento muy emotivo, ya que no sabía cuándo volvería a verlos. Albert y Candy viajaron durante la noche y llegaron a Nueva York por la mañana. Terry ya los estaba esperando en el andén.

\- Sr. Albert, que gusto me da volver a verlo, sé que no me recuerda, pero usted y yo nos conocimos en Londres y solíamos ser muy buenos amigos - Dijo Terry, sonriendo mientras le extendía la mano.

\- Ese rostro se me hace muy familiar - Pensó Albert, que por más que se esforzaba no lograba recordar a Terry.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos a una cafetería? - Sugirió Candy – Fue un viaje muy largo y muero de hambre.

Terry los llevó a comer a una cafetería cercana, ahí se les pasó el tiempo volando mientras platicaban de todo lo que les había acontecido en los últimos días. Terry tenía planeado salir a cenar con Candy esa noche, él quería celebrar con ella sus últimos logros. Una vez que terminaron de comer, los llevo al departamento para que dejaran sus cosas y también para que descansaran un poco. Él se fue al teatro a ensayar para el estreno de la obra.

Terry regresó al departamento cerca de las 7 de la noche, solo le dio tiempo de darse un baño rápido, ya que la reservación era a las 8:30. Los dos enamorados partieron cerca de las 8 de la noche, mientras que Albert se quedaba descansando en casa, Terry le había acondicionado la otra habitación del departamento para que él durmiera ahí.

Candy estaba maravillada con cada cosa que veía, todo era tan fascinante, las calles iluminadas, los carros, el restaurante, las luces, los meseros, hasta la misma gente que se encontraba ahí cenando le parecía espectacular. Terry pidió vino para celebrar, durante la velada platicaron de tantas cosas que sin darse cuenta se bebieron dos botellas. Tuvieron que regresar temprano al departamento, ya que Candy había tomado mucho y se sentía muy mareada.

Cuando entraron al cuarto, Candy se despojó de toda su ropa, debido a su estado, no sentía vergüenza de estar desnuda frente a Terry. Ella dio varias vueltas intentando encontrar su camisón, pero al no poder encontrarlo, se puso la primera camisa de Terry que encontró a la mano, después se acomodó en la cama y volteó a ver a Terry. Él aún se encontraba parado en la entrada del cuarto, mirándola con diversión.

\- ¿Acaso no piensas venir a abrazarme? – Le preguntó Candy, mientras le mostraba una enorme sonrisa.

Terry también sonrió, la escena que acababa de presenciar le había parecido muy cómica, él se cambió de ropa y fue a alcanzar a Candy, la abrazó muy fuerte y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios - Buenas noches princesa – Le dijo, mientras besaba su frente con ternura.

Terry se fue al teatro muy temprano, solo faltaban dos días para el estreno de la obra y tenía que ensayar muy duro. Candy se despertó tarde, al levantarse, vio una nota en el tocador.

 _Amada Candy, te veías tan hermosa dormida que no quise despertarte, hice un poco de compra, si necesitas algo más, hay una tienda cruzando la calle, por favor no me esperes, trataré de llegar temprano para cenar juntos._

 _Te ama, Terry._

Candy estaba de muy buen humor, a pesar de que le dolía a la cabeza. Ella salió de la recámara y se encontró con Albert, quien estaba preparando el desayuno.

\- Candy, buenos días, hoy amaneciste radiante de felicidad – Dijo Albert sonriendo – Me tomé el atrevimiento de preparar el desayuno, había una bolsa con compra en la mesa, espero que no te moleste.

\- Claro que no me molesta Sr. Albert, a decir verdad muero de hambre, le agradezco mucho que se haya tomado la molestia – Dijo Candy, mientras se acercaba a ver lo que estaba preparando su amigo.

Después de desayunar, Albert le pidió a Candy que lo acompañara a buscar trabajo, si iba a vivir en Nueva York, no quería ser una carga para ellos. Candy decidió hacer lo mismo, ella no quería depender de Terry, además se había esforzado tanto para conseguir su título, como para dejar de ejercer su profesión.

Luego de caminar por varias calles, sin mucho éxito, Candy pudo ver a lo lejos un hospital, así que decidió ir a probar suerte. Mientras Candy era entrevistada, Albert la esperó en una cafetería que se encontraba en la esquina de la calle, él vio que estaban solicitando un ayudante en la cocina, después de meditarlo, se levantó para hablar con el encargado, quien le dio el puesto de inmediato. Albert empezaría sus labores al día siguiente, por la mañana.

Cuando Candy salió, estaba bastante emocionada, acababa de ser aceptada en el hospital Monte Sinaí y empezaría a trabajar la siguiente semana. Ellos pasaron a comer algo y luego fueron a dar una vuelta a un parque que se encontraba cerca de la cafetería. Mientras recorrían el parque, comenzaron a platicar y se les fue el tiempo sin darse cuenta, al ver el reloj, decidieron que era tiempo de volver a casa.

Ellos tomaron una calle equivocada y se perdieron, llegaron al departamento cerca de las 8 de la noche, cuando entraron, vieron a Terry, que se encontraba sentado en un sillón, él tenía cerca de dos horas esperándolos.

– Ocho horas es mucho tiempo para un paseo, ¿No crees Candy? – Dijo Terry enojado y se fue a su cuarto.

Él estaba bastante molesto, al ver que ninguno de los dos regresaba, Terry le había preguntado a la casera la hora en que ellos habían partido, ella le dijo que se habían ido cerca del mediodía, su respuesta solo lo había hecho preocuparse más.

Albert pudo sentir la tensión en el ambiente, se sentía culpable, si él no le hubiera pedido a Candy que lo acompañara, Terry no se habría molestado con ella. Candy fue a hablar con Terry, no quería que él malinterpretara las cosas, le contó de sobre su odisea y al final logró calmarlo. Se fueron a dormir temprano, todos se encontraban muy tensos y cansados.

El día del estreno por fin llegó, Terry se estaba alistando en el camerino, cuando vio entrar a Susana – Te deseo mucha suerte – Le dijo ella, y se lanzó hacia el para besarlo, él logró esquivarla, ya estaba harto de sus acercamientos.

\- Susana, no quiero lastimarte, pero es mejor que te convenzas de que entre tú y yo nunca podrá haber nada, tú sabes bien que estoy enamorado de Candy, estamos comprometidos y en unos meses más nos casaremos. Ella es la mujer con la que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida, por favor, ya no insistas más.

La respuesta de Terry la había dejado devastada, su corazón se negaba a entender que él no sería suyo, odiaba tanto a Candy, si ella no existiera, no tendrían impedimento para estar juntos.

La obra fue todo un éxito, la actuación de Terry había sido impecable, después del estreno todo el staff iba a ir a celebrar a una fiesta privada. Terry prefirió celebrar con Candy, no podía arriesgarse a que Susana le hiciera otra escena de celos cuando lo viera con ella. Albert prefirió regresarse solo al departamento, no quería hacer mal tercio.

Candy y Terry caminaron tomados de la mano, vieron que una orquesta tocaba en un salón de baile y decidieron entrar, hacía mucho tiempo que Candy no bailaba. El tiempo se les pasó volando, ellos bailaron, rieron y platicaron hasta que se cansaron. Terry tomó varios tragos mientras estuvieron ahí, Candy prefirió no tomar, no quería que le volviera a doler la cabeza. Regresaron al departamento en la madrugada, Terry se sentía eufórico, parecía que al fin la vida lo recompensaba por todo el sufrimiento y el rechazo que había vivido de niño.

Entraron a la habitación y Terry se quedó observando a Candy mientras se cambiaba, se veía tan inocente y a la vez tan provocativa, deseaba mucho estar con ella. Candy se metió a la cama y volteó a ver a Terry, quien la miraba con lujuria.

\- ¿No piensas venir a acostarte? – Le preguntó Candy. Él, sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla tan apasionadamente, como si el mundo fuera a acabarse al día siguiente.

Candy comenzó a quitarle la camisa y después le desabrochó el pantalón, Terry por su parte ya la había desnudado y besaba uno de sus pechos, mientras que con una de sus manos masajeaba su intimidad. Él podía sentir como Candy se humedecía con cada uno de los movimientos de sus dedos, está vez trató de contenerse para no tener otro accidente.

Terry se levantó de la cama para terminar de desvestirse, mientras Candy contemplaba con asombro su miembro erecto, a pesar de que ella había visto desnudos a los niños del hogar de Pony, más de una vez, nunca había visto un pene de esas dimensiones. Terry se acomodó sobre Candy, ella comenzó a temblar de miedo, estaba a punto de unir su cuerpo al de Terry, en un acto de amor.

Con un rápido movimiento de cadera, él penetró su intimidad, Candy soltó un grito de dolor, él se detuvo y la miró preocupado, no quería lastimarla

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que me detenga? – Le preguntó.

\- No, no te detengas, yo estoy bien – Le contestó Candy, después lo besó, mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Al principio los movimientos de Terry eran bastante torpes, pero poco a poco fue agarrando su propio ritmo, él podía sentir el interior de Candy, tan estrecho, tan húmedo y tan caliente, que le parecía increíble que por fin estuviera sucediendo. Candy cerró los ojos, no podía pensar en nada, era una sensación extraña, dolor combinado con placer, podía sentir los latidos de Terry, su respiración agitada y su cuerpo bañado en sudor.

Los labios de Terry jugaban con los pechos de Candy, mientras que ella acariciaba su espalda y sus piernas rodeaban su cintura, él se permitió recorrer cada centímetro del cuerpo de su amada, mientras grababa cada detalle de su geografía en su mente. De repente, los movimientos de Terry comenzaron a ser más rápidos, incapaz de controlarse más, él soltó un gemido en una explosión de placer.

Ambos estaban exhaustos, Terry acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de Candy, mientras ella jugaba con su cabello, ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna, ambos lo sabían, a partir de ese momento, estaban unidos para toda la vida.


	6. Desconfianza

Cuando Candy se levantó, a la mañana siguiente, se dio cuenta de que ya no había nadie en la casa, mientras desayunaba, pasaban por su mente las imágenes de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Candy se sentía bastante adolorida, no imaginaba que su primera vez sería de esa manera, ella siempre creyó que llegaría virgen hasta el matrimonio y aunque faltaba poco para que eso sucediera, la realidad es que ellos aún no estaban casados.

Después de desayunar, ella hizo el quehacer de la casa y preparó la comida. Albert llego por la tarde, mientras se saludaban, Candy moría de vergüenza tan solo de imaginar que él hubiera podido escucharlos, pero él se comportaba igual que siempre, razón por la cual ella pensó que su amigo no se había dado cuenta de nada.

Después de comer, los dos amigos salieron a dar una vuelta, ella sabía que la última función de Terry era a las 7:00pm, así que tenían suficiente tiempo.

Por su parte, Terry llegó de muy buen humor al teatro, a pesar de no haber dormido casi nada; para sorpresa de sus compañeros, él llegó saludándolos a todos y hasta platicó con ellos. Terry se sentía pleno, radiante y no podía esconderlo, el solo hecho de recordar el momento en que había unido su cuerpo con el de Candy, hacía que se excitara de nuevo, no podía esperar la hora de regresar a la casa, quería volver a hacer el amor con ella. Su alegría no pasó desapercibida para Susana, quien no le dirigía la palabra más que en su papel de Julieta.

Una vez que terminó la función, Terry salió rápidamente hacia el departamento, cuando llegó, Albert y Candy ya lo esperaban con la cena lista, comieron los tres juntos y platicaron por más de una hora de cosas sin importancia. Después de lavar los platos, Candy se fue a la habitación, ella estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía cómo debía actuar después de lo que había pasado entre ellos. Ella estaba terminando de ponerse el camisón cuando Terry entró, él la miraba con deseo, ya no podía, ni quería ocultar las ganas de volver a estar con ella.

Terry se desprendió de toda su ropa y caminó hacia Candy, la tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarla mientras le quitaba el camisón, él acarició todo su cuerpo desnudo, después la cargó y la colocó sobre el tocador, para luego penetrarla lentamente. Poco a poco fue aumentando la intensidad de sus movimientos, a diferencia del día anterior, Candy sentía mucho menos dolor, por lo que pudo disfrutar mucho más de esa nueva experiencia. Después de varios minutos, un cosquilleo le recorrió todo el cuerpo y un calor intenso se apoderó de ella, Candy abrazó con fuerza a Terry y unos segundos más tarde soltó un gemido involuntario.

Terry, al ver que su chica gozaba, se encendió aún más, embistiéndola con más fuerza. Él no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo, el hecho de sentir a Candy tan mojada y tan caliente, provocó que él también llegara al clímax. Los dos permanecieron abrazados por un largo rato, después se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron dulcemente, sus corazones aún estaban muy acelerados.

\- Te amo – Le dijo Candy, mientras le secaba el sudor de la cara y le daba pequeños besos en todo el rostro.

\- Y yo te amo a ti, mi pequeña pecosa – Le respondió Terry, mientras la bajaba del tocador.

\- ¿Sabes? He estado pensando que sería conveniente que Albert viviera aparte, no sería correcto que nos escuchara teniendo intimidad, tal vez podría mudarse a donde yo solía vivir antes, no está muy lejos de aquí, los departamentos están amueblados y además son muy económicos. Yo podría pagar los dos primeros meses de renta, estoy seguro de que ahora que él está trabajando, no se le dificultará pagar una mensualidad – Dijo Terry, mientras recogía las cosas que se habían caído del tocador al momento de hacer el amor.

Candy no respondió de inmediato, a decir verdad no estaba muy convencida con la idea, después de todo, ella había convencido a Albert de que se fueran juntos a Nueva York y no podía decirle que tenía que mudarse a otro lugar, cuando recién acababa de llegar.

\- Él suele tener el sueño muy pesado, no creo que nos haya escuchado. Creo que deberíamos esperar un poco más, al menos hasta que el Sr. Albert reciba su primera paga.

\- Esta bien, pero solo hasta que reciba su paga, ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo.

El primer día de trabajo de Candy por fin llegó, Albert y Candy entraban a la misma hora y sus lugares de trabajo estaban cerca, así que se fueron juntos. Cuando iban en camino, Candy se tropezó y Albert la tomó de la mano, justo en ese momento se toparon con Susana, quien se dirigía al teatro. Candy la saludó afectuosamente, ella ignoraba los sentimientos de la rubia hacia Terry, así como todos sus intentos fallidos por atraparlo en sus redes.

\- Hola Susana, me da mucho gusto verte, supongo que vas al ensayo de la obra – Le dijo Candy, sonriente – Mira, te presento al Sr. Albert, un amigo muy cercano de nosotros.

Susana recorrió a Albert de pies a cabeza – Mucho gusto – Respondió.

Ellos platicaron un corto tiempo y después se despidieron, Candy no quería llegar tarde al trabajo y todavía le faltaba más de medio camino. Ambos apuraron el paso y lograron llegar a tiempo, Albert esperaría a que Candy saliera del hospital, para regresarse juntos.

Susana notó que el amigo de Candy era muy apuesto, se preguntó qué tanta confianza le tenía Terry a Candy, como para permitirle que saliera sola con él. Al llegar al teatro buscó a Terry, por primera vez en varios días se dignó a dirigirle la palabra.

\- Hola Terry, buenos días, solo quería disculparme por mi actitud, sé que me comporte como una niña, yo no tengo ningún derecho a meterme en tu relación con Candy, perdóname por favor.

Terry la miró extrañado pero decidió aceptar sus disculpas, Susana le caía bien, ella había sido la primera persona que conoció cuando llegó a Nueva York – No te preocupes Susy, yo ya te he disculpado.

\- Por cierto, hoy en la mañana me encontré con Candy, iba caminando de la mano con un joven muy apuesto, al principio pensé que era su hermano, por el cariño que se demostraban, pero después me dijo que era un amigo suyo muy cercano. ¿Sabes? Es raro ver que un novio le permita a su prometida tantas atenciones con otro joven, debes tenerle mucha confianza.

Terry nunca se hubiera atrevido a desconfiar de Albert y mucho menos de Candy, él recordó la vez que ellos habían llegado tarde al departamento porque, según, se habían perdido, también recordó como Candy se había negado a que Albert se fuera del departamento. Terry no pudo evitar sentirse celoso, después de haber hecho el amor con Candy, él sentía que ella le pertenecía y no dejaría que nadie se atreviera a alejarla de él.

Candy salió del trabajo a las cuatro de la tarde, se encontró con Albert en la cafetería y se fueron al departamento, al llegar, la casera le entregó a Candy varias cartas y un paquete que le había dejado el cartero. Candy estaba feliz, después de más una semana por fin recibía respuesta de sus seres queridos, ella se metió a su cuarto y comenzó a leer todas sus cartas. La primera que leyó fue la que venía del hogar de Pony, la cual solo traía buenas noticias y los mejores deseos para ella y para Terry. La segunda fue una corta carta de George, quien como siempre, se disculpaba en nombre del tío abuelo y le deseaba que fuera feliz. La tercera fue una carta de Annie.

 _Querida Candy_

 _Es muy triste para mí darte esta noticia, al otro día de tu partida, Stear se enlistó para ir a la guerra y se fue sin decirle nada a nadie. A todos nos tomó por sorpresa su partida, sobra decir que Paty está destrozada, al parecer, sólo le dejó una pequeña carta explicándole sus motivos._

 _Archie todavía no puede creerlo, al menos esperaba que su hermano tuviera la delicadeza de despedirse de él, además teme por la salud de la tía Elroy, sabe que ella no soportaría perder a otro de sus nietos y menos en la guerra._

 _Espero que al menos tú te encuentres bien y que tu vida con Terry esté llena de amor y felicidad, ojala me escribas pronto, aquí te extrañamos mucho._

 _Te quiere, tu amiga Annie._

Las cartas de Archie y Paty le informaban lo mismo, para Candy también era una sorpresa que Stear decidiera ir a la guerra – Con razón lo note un poco raro cuando nos despedimos – Pensó Candy. Ella dejó para el último el pequeño paquete, el cual estaba cuidadosamente envuelto, pero no tenía remitente. Al abrirlo, ella encontró una pequeña caja de música y una nota.

 _Querida Candy_

 _Para cuando recibas este paquete, probablemente yo ya estaré lejos de Chicago, he decidido ir a pelear a la guerra, no espero que comprendas mis motivos, tan solo deseo que puedas ser muy feliz, te lo mereces. Si en algún momento llegaras a sentirte triste, te envió esta pequeña caja de la felicidad, la hice yo mismo con la esperanza de que pueda hacerte sonreír cuando lo necesites. Saluda a Terry de mi parte._

 _Te quiere, tu amigo Stear._

Candy observó cuidadosamente la caja, al abrirla, se escuchó una hermosa melodía.

\- Dios, por favor cuida a Stear en donde quiera que él se encuentre y permite que pueda regresar sano y salvo de la guerra – Pidió Candy fervientemente.

Después de terminar de leer las cartas, ella salió de nuevo a la sala. Albert ya se encontraba cocinando la cena, Candy le contó acerca de la partida de Stear, Albert lo lamentó mucho, Stear le caía muy bien. Ambos cenaron temprano y se fueron a dormir, esa noche Candy no espero a Terry, ella se sentía triste y además estaba cansada, y últimamente, él solía llegar bastante tarde.

Terry llegó al departamento cerca de las once, él se dio cuenta de que los dos ya se estaban dormidos. Terry había intentado regresar temprano, pero no pudo, el director de la obra había hecho un pequeño brindis para celebrar el éxito que estaban teniendo y él no había podido negarse. Mientras brindaban, Terry se sentía desesperado, después del comentario que le hizo Susana, en lo único que podía pensar era en llegar a casa con su mujer.

Después de una pésima noche Terry, se levantó muy temprano, el solo hecho de pensar que ellos dos tuvieran algo que ver, hacía que se le quitara el sueño. Cuando Candy se despertó, él ya estaba arreglado, ella se levantó de la cama y lo abrazó por atrás.

\- ¿A que no sabes que pasó ayer? – Le dijo Candy un poco melancólica – Recibí una carta de Annie donde me contaba que Stear se había enlistado para ir a pelear a la guerra, ¿puedes creerlo? Nuestro inventor se nos fue…

Terry no contestó nada, su cabeza estaba en otra parte, segundos después, se volteó hacia ella y la tomó de los hombros.

\- Candy, necesito que me digas la verdad, ¿tienes algo que ver con Albert? – Le preguntó Terry, mientras le enterraba, sin querer, los dedos en sus brazos.

Candy se sintió agredida, no podía creer que Terry se atreviera a dudar de ella después de que se había entregado a él.

Candy lo empujó - ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme eso? Es totalmente ofensivo lo que tú supones, el Sr. Albert es como mi hermano, el jamás se atrevería a faltarme al respeto y yo tampoco se lo permitiría. No puedo creer que dudes de mi decencia – Le respondió Candy, con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿Entonces por qué caminabas tomada de su mano? Eres mi prometida y en mi ausencia debes comportarte como tal, ¿Qué crees que pensarían de mí, si ven que mi futura esposa se anda paseando muy contenta con otro? – Le dijo Terry, alzando la voz.

Candy se quedó pensativa, ella nunca salía tomada de la mano de Albert, en ese momento recordó el incidente de la mañana y su encuentro con Susana – Yo nunca he hecho eso, la única vez que tomé a Albert de la mano, fue ayer en la mañana que me tropecé y el me ayudó a levantarme, y puedo probártelo – Candy se levantó el camisón y Terry pudo ver sus rodillas raspadas – Espero que la próxima vez que te cuenten algo malo de mí, al menos tengas la precaución de verificar la información.

Terry se quedó callado, se sentía el peor de los idiotas por haberla tratado así, él intentó acercarse a Candy, pero ella no se lo permitió. Candy se cambió de ropa lo más rápido que pudo, al mirar el reloj, notó que ya se le había hecho tarde, pensó que Albert ya la estaba esperando afuera, así que salió del cuarto y buscó a su amigo, pero ni él, ni sus cosas estaban ahí – Debió habernos escuchado – Se dijo, preocupada.

Ella salió del departamento sin despedirse de Terry, se sentía muy triste y decepcionada de él. En ese momento se cuestionó el futuro de su relación, ¿podría su amor sobrevivir a la falta de confianza? Ella siguió caminando sin mirar atrás, sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse, al igual que su mente y su corazón.


	7. Nuestra propia familia

Candy había caminado cerca de 5 calles cuando pudo ver a Albert a la distancia, ella corrió hacia él lo más rápido que pudo – Por favor Sr. Albert, no se vaya, no me deje sola – Imploró Candy llorando.

\- Candy, por favor no me digas eso, tu lugar es con Terry, los dos se aman y si yo sigo viviendo con ustedes, solo les traeré muchos problemas – Dijo Albert, abrazándola.

\- Terry no confía en mí, ¿cómo puede pensar que yo podría engañarlo con usted? Si usted es como mi hermano mayor – Dijo Candy, aun llorando.

\- Ustedes dos tienen que platicar, si van a casarse pronto deben tenerse confianza, si no, nunca podrán ser felices. Además, ¿no me contaste que tú también habías desconfiado de él, cuándo fue a verte a Chicago? Creo que no deberías ser tan severa con Terry, él te ama por sobre todas las cosas y si se comportó así contigo, es porque tiene miedo de perderte.

Al escuchar las palabras de Albert, Candy comprendió que su amigo tenía razón, ella ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad a Terry de disculparse – Hablaré con él en la tarde, ahorita ya se me hizo tarde para ir al hospital - Le dijo ella a Albert - Pero usted me preocupa, ¿a donde va a ir si no conoce la ciudad?

\- Ahorita voy a ir a trabajar y cuando salga voy a irme a un hotel barato, en mi descanso buscaré un lugar para vivir.

Candy recordó lo que Terry le había platicado acerca de los departamentos económicos, si Albert se quedaba ahí, ella podría visitarlo de vez en cuando – Por favor Sr. Albert, espéreme a la salida en la cafetería, necesito platicar con usted de algo muy importante – Dicho esto, Candy le sugirió a Albert que tomaran un taxi, ya que no les iba a dar tiempo de irse caminando.

Por su parte, Terry estaba furioso con Susana y también con él mismo por haberse dejado llevar por sus intrigas – Sí, el tonto he sido yo por desconfiar de Candy – Se dijo así mismo. Cuando se calmó, comenzó a pensar las cosas fríamente, él comprendió que necesitaba alejar a Susana para siempre de su vida – Le contaré todo a Candy ésta noche, no quiero que haya más secretos entre los dos.

Candy llegó al departamento cerca de las seis de la tarde, había convencido a Albert de aceptar la ayuda de Terry, Albert pasaría esa noche en el hotel, mientras ella convencía a Terry de que llevara a su amigo a los departamentos. Ella preparó la cena para esperar a Terry y después tomó una siesta, sabía que Terry llegaría entre las nueve y las diez.

Cuando Terry llegó, vio que la mesa ya estaba servida, le sorprendió que Candy lo estuviera esperando, él supuso que ella estaría muy enojada. Terry llevaba consigo un enorme ramo de flores, él se acercó hasta ella y se arrodilló a sus pies.

\- Pecosa, por favor perdóname, moría de miedo de pensar que podrías dejar de quererme, los celos se apoderaron de mí y dejé de pensar con claridad – Le dijo Terry, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Candy se sintió conmovida, ya ni siquiera estaba enojada con él. Ella lo ayudó a levantarse y lo abrazó con fuerza – Claro que te perdono Terry, yo sé que tú me amas, pero no podemos seguir desconfiando el uno del otro, hemos pasado por tantas cosas como para que un chisme malintencionado nos separe. Necesito que confíes en mí, tú eres todo lo que yo necesito para ser feliz.

\- Te prometo que jamás volveré a dudar de ti.

Durante la cena Terry le platicó a Candy todo lo que había pasado con Susana, él sabía que si no quería tener más malentendidos con Candy, tenía que empezar por ser sincero con ella. Candy no se molestó, ya estaba acostumbrada a que la gente la calumniara, solo le pidió a Terry que tuviera cuidado con Susana, ella estaba segura de que esa mujer seguiría tratando de separarlos.

Antes de irse a dormir, Candy le platico de la situación de Albert, ella quería saber si la decisión de Terry de ayudarlo seguía en pie. Él le apuntó en un papel la dirección de los departamentos y le dijo a ella que pasaría temprano a pagar la renta de Albert. Candy se sintió más tranquila.

Esa noche y las que siguieron, hicieron el amor, sus encuentros eran cada vez más intensos, Terry ya no se sentía tan torpe y se había vuelto mucho más apasionado, siempre estaba buscando nuevas formas de satisfacer a Candy. Ella, por su parte ya había perdido la timidez, siempre trataba de complacer a Terry en la cama, sentía que era la mejor manera de demostrarle cuanto lo amaba.

Durante los ensayos de la obra Terry comenzó a ignorar a Susana, él había decidido no reclamarle nada de lo ocurrido, ya que estaba seguro que ella se iba a alegrar mucho, si se enteraba de que por su culpa había peleado con Candy, y no quería darle ese gusto. Se prometió a sí mismo no volver a darle importancia a sus intrigas.

Faltaban pocos meses para que Terry cumpliera 18 años, él quería aprovechar esa fecha para casarse con Candy, ella ya era su mujer en la práctica, pero deseaba que fuera su esposa ante los ojos de Dios. Además, pronto comenzaría la gira de la obra y quería que cuando eso sucediera, Candy estuviera legalmente unida a él. Terry le compró un bonito anillo de compromiso, él se lo daría durante la cena de año nuevo, conmemorando la noche en que se conocieron, tres años atrás.

Candy iba a visitar a Albert tres veces por semana, al salir del trabajo, ellos siempre se quedaban platicando durante toda la tarde, al final, Albert siempre la acompañaba hasta su casa. Él se sentía feliz con su vida en Nueva York, estaba tranquilo y no le hacía falta nada, una vez por semana iba a cenar con Candy y Terry al departamento, él estaba muy agradecido con ellos por haberlo ayudado.

Una tarde, Candy se encontraba comiendo en casa de Albert, cuando comenzó a sentirse mal, ella sintió muchas nauseas al oler la sopa que su amigo le habían servido, lo primero que pensó, fue que el helado que se había comido saliendo del hospital le había caído mal. Albert se asustó, notó que Candy estaba muy pálida, además, él recordó que en sus últimas visitas, ella se había quejado de estar muy cansada.

\- Candy, sé que yo no soy nadie para meterme en tu vida, pero ¿no has pensado que podrías estar embarazada? – Preguntó Albert, preocupado.

Candy se quedó pensativa, había hecho el amor con Terry casi todas las noches y hacía más de un mes que no le venía su periodo, por un momento entró en pánico, ellos dos aún no se habían casado, y si de algo estaba segura, es que no sería bien visto por la sociedad, que ella estuviera embarazada siendo soltera. Ella necesitaba saber si eso era lo que le estaba pasando, estaba decidida, al día siguiente le pediría a alguno de los doctores que la revisaran.

Después de la sorpresa inicial, Candy sintió una gran alegría de pensar que pudiera estar embarazada, pensó que por fin tendría la familia que siempre deseo. Ella no quiso decirle nada a Terry hasta que estuviera segura de su embarazo, esa noche no pudo dormir de la emoción.

A la mañana siguiente, Candy se levantó de muy buen humor, estuvo cantando mientras le preparaba el desayuno a Terry, él se sorprendió de verla tan feliz.

\- ¿Qué mosco te picó hoy? Veo que amaneciste más contenta que de costumbre – Le dijo Terry, mientras la observaba bailar y cantar por la sala.

\- Es que soy muy feliz contigo – Le respondió Candy, después lo abrazó y le dio un gran beso.

\- Te comprendo, yo también estaría muy feliz de estar con alguien como yo – Bromeó él.

Candy hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero al final, terminó por sonreír. Los dos permanecieron abrazados por un largo rato, después se arreglaron para irse a trabajar. Ese día Terry la acompañó hasta el hospital, sin importarle que iba a llegar tarde al teatro.

Cuando Candy llegó al hospital, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a un médico de confianza para que la revisara, sabía bien que sería difícil que le confirmaran su embarazo, no tenía mucho tiempo de haber comenzado a tener intimidad con Terry. Pero antes que nada, ella quería descartar que no estuviera enferma de algo.

Cuando el doctor la reviso, no encontró nada fuera de lo normal en ella, fue entonces que ella le comentó de sus sospechas, él le pidió que esperara un mes más para poder hacer un diagnóstico más certero y le pidió que estuviera al pendiente de los síntomas más comunes: nauseas, antojos, aumento de peso, y que se cuidara más de lo habitual. Él la volvería a checar dentro de un mes.

\- Estoy segura que si estoy embarazada – Pensó Candy, algo dentro de ella le decía que pronto sería mamá.

Ya casi terminaba el mes de noviembre y Terry se sentía preocupado, dentro de dos meses más iniciarían la gira de la obra y viajarían por varios lugares. Serían aproximadamente tres meses de gira y él no quería dejar sola a Candy, le preocupaba que algo malo pudiera pasarle durante su ausencia.

El mes de diciembre se pasó volando, Candy se miraba todos los días su pancita, para ver si le estaba creciendo, además trataba de tener cuidado al hacer el amor con Terry, no quería que algo malo le pasara al bebé. Su periodo no había aparecido aun y había días que tenía unas nauseas terribles, ella vomitaba más de una vez al día. Terry notó que algo le estaba pasando a su mujer, pero Candy se negaba a darle la noticia.

Terry seguía teniendo mucho éxito con la obra, se había convertido en un actor reconocido y sus ingresos habían aumentado considerablemente, él trataba de ahorrar lo más que podía para la fiesta de la boda. Terry iba a tener una semana libre antes de empezar la gira, la cual aprovecharía para celebrar su unión en el hogar de Pony, él sabía que Candy estaría feliz de casarse ahí.

Cuando Candy iba a visitar a Albert, pasaba todo el tiempo hablando de su futuro bebé, estaba tan emocionada. Albert también se sentía muy contento por ella, deseaba con todo el corazón que ellos fueran felices, estaba seguro que este bebé terminaría por unirlos más.

Los tres pasaron la Noche Buena juntos, Albert les ayudó a preparar la cena. Candy decidió que esa noche le daría la noticia a Terry, ese sería su regalo de navidad para él. La madre de Terry se unió a la celebración, llegó cerca de la medianoche para hacer el brindis con ellos, ella no había visto a Candy desde aquella vez que se encontraron en Escocia, cuando se conocieron.

A las doce de la noche alzaron sus copas, todos brindaron por las cosas buenas que estaba por venir, poco después, empezaron a intercambiar presentes. Eleanor comenzó, ya que había traído varios regalos para ellos. Cuando llegó su turno, Candy sacó un par de botitas que había tejido a escondidas, las tenía guardadas debajo de la cama, ella se las entregó a Terry, pero él no comprendió por qué se las estaba dando.

Eleonor lanzó un grito de emoción - ¡Felicidades hijo! – Gritó ella y corrió hacia Terry para abrazarlo. Él seguía sin comprender lo que estaba pasando, solo miró a su madre con desconcierto – ¡Vas a ser papá! – Le dijo ella, mientras lo abrazaba.

Terry se quedó sin palabras, no esperaba recibir esa noticia y menos de esa manera, volteó a ver a Candy y vio que ella le estaba sonriendo, él le regresó la sonrisa, la abrazó con fuerza y le dio un gran beso en la frente - ¿Es verdad? – Le preguntó, con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Sí, es verdad, vamos a tener un bebé.

Terry no pudo evitar llorar de alegría, esa era la mejor noticia que había recibido en toda su vida, él se disculpó con todos y fue a buscar el anillo que había comprado para Candy, salió del cuarto y caminó hacia ella.

\- Yo también tengo un regalo para ti – Dijo Terry, hincándose frente a ella – Por favor, cásate conmigo – Él tomó su mano y le colocó el anillo en su dedo anular, Candy lo abrazó, sin lugar a dudas, ese era el día más feliz de sus vidas.


	8. Preparativos de boda

Al día siguiente, Candy les escribió cartas a todos sus seres queridos, necesitaba contarles que pronto se iba a casar. En ese momento, su prioridad era contactar al tío abuelo, ya que ella necesitaba su autorización para poder contraer matrimonio.

 _Querido tío William_

 _Tengo una maravillosa noticia que darle, Terry me ha propuesto matrimonio y planeamos casarnos a mediados de febrero, espero poder contar con su autorización, ya que, como usted recordará, yo aún no cumplo la mayoría de edad._

 _Mi prometido y yo queremos que nuestra fiesta sea muy sencilla y deseamos que se realice en el hogar de Pony. Ojalá pudiera hacer un pequeño espacio en su apretada agenda y nos honrara con su presencia, deseo de todo corazón que pueda acompañarme en ese día tan especial._

 _Espero ansiosa su respuesta._

 _Atentamente, Candice._

Ellos acordaron que no le dirían a nadie sobre su próxima paternidad, ellos querían esperar hasta que estuvieran formalmente casados para hacer pública la noticia. Ella moría de ganas de contarles a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María que pronto sería madre, pero estaba consciente de que ellas podían decepcionarse, si se enteraban que ella se había embarazado sin estar casada.

Terry le pidió a Candy que renunciara a su trabajo temporalmente, no quería que nada le pasara ni a ella, ni a su bebé, además, con lo que él ganaba en la compañía de teatro podía mantenerla sin ningún problema. En las semanas que siguieron, los dos comenzaron a decorar el otro cuarto del departamento, ambos esperaban con mucha ilusión a su primer hijo. Eleonor les regaló una cuna muy hermosa, ella también estaba muy emocionada con la llegada de su primer nieto.

Candy pasaba las tardes con Albert, casi siempre estaba tejiendo, quería hacer mucha ropita para cuando naciera su hijo. A ella le emocionaba pensar en el sexo del bebé, Terry quería que fuera niño, pero Candy prefería que fuera una niña. Por las noches, antes de dormir, pasaban horas discutiendo sobre el nombre que le iban a poner a su bebé.

Annie fue la primera en contestar a su carta, ella estaba muy emocionada por Candy, en el fondo, ella también ansiaba casarse con Archie, algún día. La carta de Archie fue menos expresiva, a pesar de la distancia, él seguía enamorado de Candy en secreto y le dolía pensar que iba a casarse con aquel aristócrata inglés, que tan mal le caía en el colegio. Paty también estaba feliz, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Stear y en lo mucho que le gustaría que él estuviera con ella. La señorita Pony y la hermana María ansiaban el momento de que Candy llegara, hacía tanto tiempo que no la veían, las hacía muy feliz el saber que ella se iba a casar en el hogar de Pony.

El único que no contestó su carta fue el tío abuelo, eso hizo que Candy comenzara a preocuparse – ¿Y si no quiere darme su autorización? – Pensó asustada. Ya solo faltaban tres semanas para que contrajeran matrimonio y aún no había noticias de él. Ella trató de tranquilizarse y decidió esperar un poco más, antes de decirle a Terry. Unos días después recibió una carta de George.

 _Estimada señorita Candy_

 _Lamento informarle que por el momento no he podido contactar al Sr. William, él se encuentra en un viaje de negocios y no sé cuándo vaya a volver a Chicago. Tal vez usted pueda posponer la fecha de su boda para cuando él regrese. De cualquier forma, le prometo que yo le informaré al Sr. William todo lo relacionado con su próximo enlace._

 _Atentamente George._

Candy se quedó petrificada al leer la pequeña carta – No podré casarme con Terry - Pensó con tristeza y comenzó a llorar. Albert se encontraba con ella, él sintió pena por Candy, sabía lo mucho que ella deseaba casarse con Terry, también se sintió bastante impotente, pensó que le hubiera gustado poder hacer algo para ayudarla.

Cuando Terry llegó del trabajo, Candy le enseñó la carta.

\- Debemos hacer algo, no podemos quedarnos cruzados de brazos, tal vez la señorita Pony y la hermana María puedan dar su autorización – Dijo Terry, quien comenzaba a sentirse desesperado, lo único que deseaba en el mundo, era unir su vida a la de Candy.

Ambos decidieron no cancelar los planes de la boda, tenían la esperanza de que ocurriría un milagro. A la mañana siguiente, Candy fue con Albert para comprar el vestido que usaría ese día tan especial, los dos amigos recorrieron varios establecimientos hasta que hallaron un vestido sencillo pero hermoso.

De regreso a casa, comenzaron a platicar sobre los preparativos de la boda, ellos estaban distraídos y se cruzaron la calle descuidadamente. De repente, un conductor, que iba a exceso de velocidad, dio la vuelta sobre la calle en que ellos iban caminando, Albert apenas tuvo tiempo de empujar a Candy para que el auto no la golpeara, pero él recibió el impacto directamente, cayendo inmediatamente al suelo. Ella no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, rápidamente se incorporó y corrió a auxiliar a su amigo.

\- ¡Por favor, ayúdenme! – Gritaba Candy con desesperación, mientras Albert yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

Unos señores que se encontraban del otro lado de la calle, se acercaron a ella – No se preocupe señorita, hay un hospital a la vuelta, nosotros la ayudaremos a trasladarlo – Dijo uno de ellos.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Albert fue atendido inmediatamente, Candy no podía parar de llorar mientras esperaba noticias suyas, ella se sentía culpable por lo que le había ocurrido a su amigo – Si algo malo llegara a pasarle, yo no me lo perdonaré nunca – Se decía desconsolada.

Ella pensó que tenía que avisarle a Terry, de lo contrario, él se preocuparía por ella, pero no quería separarse de su amigo, ella temía que el estado de salud de Albert empeorara si ella se iba. Candy decidió aguardar un poco más, no tenía corazón para dejar a Albert solo en aquel hospital.

Terry llegó al departamento y vio que Candy no estaba, espero media hora y comenzó a preocuparse, ella no solía salir tan tarde. Fue a casa de Albert para ver si ella estaba con él, tocó varias veces, pero nadie le contestó, frustrado, regresó al departamento para ver si Candy ya había llegado. Él se topó con ella en la entrada del edificio.

\- Candy ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías muy preocupado.

\- El Sr. Albert sufrió un accidente y está en el hospital – Dijo ella llorando.

\- ¿Qué le pasó?

\- Fue un coche, me iban a atropellar pero él me empujó para salvarme y el carro lo atropelló a él.

\- ¿Y cómo se encuentra? ¿Está bien?

Al parecer está estable, pero lo van a tener en observación hasta mañana, él se golpeó la cabeza contra el pavimento.

\- No te preocupes, mañana a primera hora te acompaño a verlo, voy a pedir permiso al teatro para llegar un poco más tarde al ensayo.

Esa noche Candy no pudo dormir, ella tuvo pesadillas acerca del accidente y además tenía un mal presentimiento. A la mañana siguiente Terry fue temprano al teatro para pedir permiso de llegar más tarde, después regresó por Candy y se fue con ella al hospital. Al llegar, preguntaron por Albert en la recepción.

\- El Sr. Albert dijo que no tenía ningún familiar aquí en Nueva York, así que fue dado de alta muy temprano y se retiró rápidamente – Dijo la enfermera en turno.

Los dos se quedaron completamente desconcertados al escuchar eso.

\- Probablemente se fue al departamento – Dijo Terry.

Ambos se fueron rápidamente al departamento de Albert, cuando lograron entrar, vieron que las cosas de Albert ya no estaban, solo encontraron una pequeña nota en la mesita de centro.

 _Querida Candy_

 _Te pido que no te preocupes más por mí, he decidido regresar a Chicago, no quiero causarte más molestias. Espero que seas muy feliz con Terry y deseo que logres unir tu vida a él y puedas formar la familia que tanto has deseado._

 _Desde dónde yo me encuentre, siempre rezare por tu felicidad._

 _Con cariño, Albert._

Candy abrazó a Terry y comenzó a llorar, ella no entendía por qué Albert había decidido irse así de repente, le preocupaba su seguridad, ya que sabía que él no recordaba a nadie. Ella rezó por él en su mente, deseó que él también encontrara la felicidad.

En el teatro, Terry no quiso comentarle a ninguno de sus compañeros acerca de su próxima boda, ya que lo que menos deseaba, era que Susana se enterara, él había llegado a la conclusión de que ella estaba obsesionada con él y no quería que fuera a hacer alguna tontería.

Debido al éxito de la obra, la puesta en escena se prolongó dos semanas más, así que Candy y Terry tuvieron que hacer cambios en sus planes de boda. Ellos acordaron que su unión se realizaría a finales de febrero.

Unos días después de que Albert se marchara, Candy recibió otra carta de George con buenas noticias.

 _Señorita Candy_

 _Me complace informarle que el Sr. William ha regresado de su viaje antes de tiempo, él arreglará todo el papeleo para que usted pueda casarse con el joven Grandchester, así que no tiene de que preocuparse, yo mismo llevaré al hogar de Pony la autorización para su boda._

 _También me apena decirle que el Sr. William no podrá estar presente ese día, tiene que hacer otro viaje y no puede aplazarlo, me pidió que le enviara este dinero como regalo de boda. Además, él quiere que sepa que tanto usted, como sus invitados, pueden hacer uso de cualquiera de las propiedades de la familia, en caso de ser necesario._

 _Él ya se comunicó con la Sra. Elroy para informarle de sus decisiones, espera que usted no tenga ningún problema con ella._

 _Le envío mis más sinceras felicitaciones y mis mejores deseos._

 _Atentamente_

 _George_

Candy no cabía de emoción, ahora sí no existía ningún impedimento para unir su vida a la de Terry, ella guardó el dinero que George le había enviado, pronto sería el cumpleaños de Terry y quería comprarle un regalo. Al llegar la noche le compartió la noticia a Terry, ambos estaban felices.

Llegó el 28 de enero, el día que Terry cumplía años, Candy le compró un pastel e invitó a Eleonor para que los acompañara a la celebración. Ella pensó mucho en Albert, lo extrañaba demasiado y a veces se sentía sola, porque ya no tenía con quién platicar por las tardes.

Los tres celebraron por la noche, Eleonor se fue temprano porque tenía algunos compromisos por la mañana. Una vez que su suegra se retiró, Candy recogió todo, después se fue a su habitación y se dispuso a dormir, pero Terry tenía otros planes. Él se acercó a ella y comenzó a besarla con pasión, deseaba tanto hacer el amor con ella.

Desde que Candy había confirmado su embarazo, había limitado su vida sexual, ella tenía miedo de que pudieran lastimar al bebé, pero esa noche decidió ceder a los deseos de Terry. Él comenzó a acariciarla tiernamente, al desnudarla notó que su vientre comenzaba a abultarse, era algo poco perceptible a simple vista, pero él, que conocía a su pecosa perfectamente, se dio cuenta de inmediato. Terry sonrió por saber que el fruto de su amor estaba creciendo dentro de ella.

Terry comenzó a acariciar los pechos de Candy, ella sintió una ligera molestia, él se introdujo en ella lentamente, también tenía miedo de lastimarla o de lastimar al bebé. Terry le hizo el amor con mucha dulzura, amaba a Candy más que a su vida y le estaba agradecido por hacerlo tan feliz.

La temporada de la obra en Broadway por fin terminó, Terry compró los pasajes del tren para ir a Chicago, harían un viaje con varias escalas para que Candy no lo sintiera tan pesado, últimamente el cansancio la mataba. En Chicago se verían con Archie, Annie y Paty, de ahí viajarían todos juntos a Lakewood, se quedarían a descansar en la mansión Andrew y viajarían temprano hacia el hogar de Pony.

Ellos partieron una semana antes de la fecha prevista para la boda, cuando llegaron a Chicago, Archie y Annie ya los estaban esperando en la estación del tren. Annie le dio un largo abrazo a Candy, la había extrañado mucho durante todo ese tiempo que estuvieron separadas.

\- Candy, parece que la vida en Nueva York te ha sentado muy bien – Dijo Archie, quien notó inmediatamente que Candy estaba un poco más llenita, además tenía un brillo especial en su rostro que la hacía lucir hermosa.

Todos fueron a comer a una cafetería cercana, Candy moría de hambre, después de haber viajado por doce horas. Ellos permanecieron platicando durante más de una hora, Candy, al ver que Paty no había ido a recogerla, preguntó por ella, Annie le contó que sus padres habían llegado de Inglaterra y que ella estaba con ellos en Florida, Paty pensaba regresar a tiempo para la boda.

También hablaron sobre Stear, él aún estaba en la guerra y al parecer no tenía planeado regresar pronto. Paty le había escrito una carta contándole sobre el próximo matrimonio de Candy, pero ella aún no había recibido respuesta de su parte.

\- Candy, el Sr. Albert ya no vive con ustedes, ¿verdad?

\- No, ¿por qué?

\- Hace unos días lo vi aquí en Chicago, iba manejando un carro lujoso. Pero eso no es todo, lo que más me sorprendió, fue que estaba con George. No sabía que ellos dos se conocían.

\- Yo tampoco – Respondió Candy, ella también se sorprendió al escuchar eso, ya que no había recibido ninguna noticia de Albert desde el día del accidente. Ella no entendía que hacía Albert montado en un auto lujoso y en compañía de George. Esa noche, Candy y Terry se fueron a dormir a un hotel, ella sabía que la tía Elroy estaba en la mansión y no quería toparse con ella por temor a que les hiciera una grosería. Los cuatro partieron muy temprano hacia Lakewood, para su sorpresa, George ya los estaba esperando en ese lugar.

\- Señorita Candy, necesito hablar con usted de algo muy importante. Es respecto a su boda – Dijo el elegante hombre, mientras se dirigían a la mansión Andrew.

 **CHICAS LINDAS, PERDON POR NO CONTESTAR SUS MENSAJES, PERO HE ESTADO BASTANTE CORTA DE TIEMPO, COMO LES HABÍA COMENTADO ANTES, CORREGÍ LOS ERRORES QUE TENÍA LA HISTORIA (QUE ERAN MUCHÍSIMOS), PERO TRATÉ DE MANTENER LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL SALVO ALGUNOS PEQUEÑOS CAMBIOS.**

 **LES AGRADEZCO QUE SE TOMEN EL TIEMPO DE LEERLA (YA SEA POR PRIMERA O POR SEGUNDA VEZ) SÉ QUE LES HABÍA DICHO QUE TRATARÍA DE SUBIRLA COMPLETA, PERO YA NO CREO QUE ME DE TIEMPO, PERO ESPERO EL LUNES SIN FALTA SUBIR EL CAPÍTULO FINAL.**

 **GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, LES MANDO UN SALUDO AFECTUOSO A TODAS USTEDES.**


	9. Marido y mujer

\- George, ¿de qué desea hablar?

\- Señorita Candy, el Sr. William estaría muy complacido si usted aceptara realizar su boda en la mansión, él se encargaría de disponer todo para el festejo. Si usted acepta, yo mismo me haré cargo de traer a los niños del hogar de Pony, junto a la Señorita Pony y la hermana María, obviamente. Todos podrán quedarse aquí por el tiempo que lo deseen.

Candy no pudo negarse a su ofrecimiento, después de todo, el tío abuelo siempre había sido muy bueno con ella. Luego de platicarlo seriamente con Terry, Candy aceptó que la fiesta se realizara en Lakewood. Ellos decidieron que la fiesta se haría en el jardín principal, cerca del Rosedal de Anthony. Candy no pudo evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia al recordarlo, ella sabía que muy pronto las rosas comenzarían a florecer de nuevo.

Un día antes de la boda comenzaron a llegar los invitados. Paty llegó junto con sus padres por la mañana, La señorita Pony, la hermana María y los niños llegaron por la tarde, Eleonor llegó casi entrando la noche. Cenaron todos juntos en el comedor principal, ese fue un momento muy feliz para Candy, ya que casi toda la gente que ella quería estaba presente, solo faltaban tres personas en la mesa, Anthony, Stear y Albert, ella deseó que, en dondequiera que estuvieran, ellos fueran igual de dichosos que ella.

Temprano en la mañana, George fue a hablar con Candy – Señorita Candy, el Sr. William me ha pedido que le entregara este presente de su parte – Dijo él, haciéndole entrega de una enorme caja de cartón.

Candy se sorprendió mucho con el tamaño del regalo, la curiosidad la mataba, así que la abrió el empaque enseguida. Ella casi llora al ver que adentro de la caja se encontraba un hermoso vestido de novia, que era igual a uno que ella había visto en Nueva York, cuando había ido con Albert a comprar su ajuar de novia. Ella no había podido comprarlo en ese entonces porque el precio era muy elevado.

\- George, por favor agradézcale al tío abuelo de mi parte – Dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos, ella sabía que nunca podría pagarle todo lo que él hacía por ella.

Annie y Patty fueron a ayudar a Candy a arreglarse, ella les mostró el hermoso vestido que el tío abuelo le había regalado, al verla con su vestido de novia, ambas comenzaron a llorar de emoción.

\- Te ves hermosa – Dijeron sus dos amigas al unísono, después le colocaron el tocado y le acomodaron el velo.

En ese momento llegó Archie, él tocó la puerta un par de veces – Candy, ya casi es hora de que bajes, la ceremonia está a punto de empezar – Al ver a Candy, Archie se quedó sin palabras, él pensó que Candy parecía una verdadera princesa con su vestido blanco.

Terry esperaba a Candy en el jardín, todos los invitados, a excepción de Annie, Paty y Archie, ya estaban en sus lugares. El jardín estaba hermosamente decorado, había rosas blancas adornando las mesas y los pasillos, todo lucía sumamente elegante. Los niños del hogar de Pony estaban muy asombrados, nunca habían estado en un lugar como ese en su vida.

Paty bajó y tomó su lugar, mientras que Annie se dirigía hacia el piano, ella se encargaría de tocar durante la ceremonia religiosa. Archie, como el único familiar cercano de Candy, se encargaría de entregarla al altar. Candy había pensado que Albert fuera su padrino, pero como no sabía nada de él, le había pedido a George que tomara ese lugar. Terry, por su parte, había escogido a su madre como madrina de boda.

Antes de bajar, Candy se quedó un momento sentada en el tocador, ahí, en una vieja caja de madera, tenía guardados sus más preciados tesoros. Ella sacó la cajita musical que le había enviado Stear antes de irse a la guerra, la abrió y escuchó por un momento la música, ella sonrió dulcemente, al parecer, ese invento de Stear si había funcionado después de todo.

Cuando salió de su cuarto, ella se quedó completamente paralizada al ver a cierto paladín de lentes parado frente a ella - ¡Stear! – Gritó emocionada

\- Por poco y no te alcanzo – Dijo él, con su sonrisa traviesa que lo caracterizaba – ¿Me permitirías entregarte al altar? Al fin y al cabo, yo soy el hermano mayor.

Candy asintió con la cabeza y lo tomó del brazo, no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas en el camino, no podía contener la emoción de tener a su gran amigo a su lado, en ese día tan importante para ella.

Archie estaba esperando a Candy afuera de la casa, casi se desmaya al ver a su hermano salir con Candy - ¡Hermano, que bueno que regresaste! – Le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, después le dio un fuerte abrazo.

\- Espero que no te moleste que sea yo quien entregue a Candy – Dijo Stear

\- Por supuesto que no, tú eres el hermano mayor – Le respondió Archie sonriendo.

Archie se fue a sentar a lado de Paty, ella lo miró extrañada – ¿Archie, no vas a entregar a Candy al altar?

\- Decidí cederle ese honor al mayor de la familia Cornwell Andrew – Dijo Archie sonriendo, Paty no fue capaz de comprender sus palabras.

Annie vio acercarse a Candy y comenzó a tocar, debido a la distancia, ella no reconoció a Stear, Paty volteó hacia donde estaba Candy y sintió que su corazón se detenía por completo, en ese momento tuvo ganas de salir corriendo y abrazar a Stear, pero se obligó a mantener la compostura. Stear le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo, después siguió caminando con Candy hacia el altar. Cuando por fin llegaron, él le dio un fuerte abrazo a Terry, quién también estaba sorprendido de verlo, y después le entregó a Candy.

Terry le alzó el velo a Candy y la miró con mucho amor, él no podía creer que por fin uniría su vida a la de la mujer de su vida. El ministro comenzó a oficiar la boda, todos los invitados estaban muy emocionados, la señorita Pony y la hermana María no podían dejar de llorar, Candy era como una hija para ellas y el verla casarse las llenaba de mucho orgullo.

Después de la ceremonia, Terry le dio un gran beso a Candy – Ahora sí eres la Sra. Graham – le dijo él, sonriendo, Candy también le sonrió emocionada.

Los invitados se acercaron a los novios para felicitarlos, mientras que los niños jugaban en el jardín. George dispuso que trajeran las botellas de vino y les sirvieran a los invitados, todos hicieron un brindis por la felicidad de la nueva pareja.

Los invitados se dirigieron hacia donde estaba servido el banquete, la música comenzó a sonar y la pareja comenzó a bailar el vals en una pista situada en medio de las mesas. Candy se detuvo de repente, mientras bailaba, ella pudo ver un rostro conocido a la distancia.

\- ¡Albert! – Murmuró ella, mientras sentía que el corazón se le salía por la boca.

Terry volteó y vio que Albert se dirigía hacia ellos, él tenía puesto su traje tradicional escocés, Candy lo miró extrañada, no entendía como había llegado hasta Lakewood, ni por qué vestía de esa manera.

\- Me permitirías bailar con mi hija adoptiva – Le dijo Albert a Terry.

Candy comenzó a llorar, ni siquiera podía hablar de la emoción – Así que usted…

\- Albert asintió con la cabeza.

\- Gracias, muchas gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mí y por todo lo que me ha dado – Le dijo ella entre sollozos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- Candy, no llores, recuerda que te ves mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras - Dijo Albert, mientras la miraba tiernamente.

Candy lo miró a los ojos, por primera vez comprendió quién era Albert en realidad. Después de la emoción inicial, Candy abrazó a Albert con fuerza – Siempre fue usted – Murmuró ella, con la voz entrecortada.

\- Candy, yo solo quiero que seas feliz. Desde el día en que te encontré en la cascada, he velado en silencio por ti, no sabes lo dichoso que me hace el que al fin puedas tener la familia que siempre soñaste.

Candy lo miró con mucho cariño, él había sido su primer amor de la infancia, y ahora era su benefactor - No me alcanzará la vida para pagarle todo lo que has hecho por mí – Le dijo.

\- Yo soy el que está en deuda contigo, tú me cuidaste cuando estaba solo, me diste un hogar, me llevaste contigo a Nueva York y a pesar de los problemas que te ocasione con Terry, nunca me abandonaste. Eres una buena persona Candy, y las buenas personas solo merecen cosas buenas.

Terry no entendía bien que era lo que estaba pasando - ¿Mi hija adoptiva? ¿Qué significa eso? – Pensó confundido. Él decidió salir de dudas y se acercó de nuevo a ellos

\- Albert, que gusto me da encontrarte de nuevo, veo que ya te has recuperado completamente.

\- Así es, estoy como nuevo.

\- Solo quiero que me expliques algo, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de hija adoptiva?

Candy sonrió – Terry, te presento al abuelo William – Después de decir esas palabras, ella se volteó rápidamente hacia Albert – Por cierto, ¿Por qué te dicen abuelo William?

Albert comenzó a reír – Después te contaré mi historia, éste no es el momento ni el lugar, este es tu día y por hoy solo debes preocuparte de disfrutar de tu boda.

Albert le dio otro abrazo a Candy, después se fue a sentar a la mesa donde estaban Stear y Archie, y los saludó, ellos también estaban sorprendidos por la repentina aparición de Albert – Me da mucho gusto que hayas vuelto con bien de la guerra – Le dijo Albert a Stear.

\- Decidí que ya era tiempo de regresar con las personas que amo – Respondió el chico de anteojos.

La comida estuvo deliciosa, George había mandado a hacer un hermoso pastel blanco, el cual colocaron al centro de la mesa de los novios. Cuando llegó el momento, ambos lo partieron y los empleados comenzaron a repartirlo entre los invitados. Los niños estaban felices, nunca habían comido tan rico, después de comer comenzaron a jugar y correr por los jardines de la mansión.

La música era hermosa, Candy no pudo evitar recordar la primera fiesta a la que había ido, había sido en esa misma casa. Ella sonrió al recordar a Anthony y su primer baile con él, enfrente de todos esos distinguidos invitados - Si tan solo estuviera vivo – Pensó con tristeza – Pero yo sé que desde arriba me estás observando – Se dijo a sí misma, mientras veía al cielo.

La fiesta se prolongó hasta las ocho de la noche, Candy estaba cansada y lo único que quería era irse a dormir. Terry y Candy se despidieron de los invitados y se fueron a su habitación. Al entrar al cuarto, Terry comenzó a quitarle el vestido de novia a su esposa, él tenía la intención de hacer el amor con ella, esa sería su primera noche como marido y mujer, y no pensaba desaprovecharla.


	10. La confesión

A la mañana siguiente Dorothy fue a tocarles la puerta, Terry se levantó para ver quién era – Disculpen la molestia, pero el desayuno ya está servido y todos los están esperando en el jardín – Dijo ella.

\- Gracias, en un momento bajamos – Respondió Terry.

Después de que Dorothy se retirara, ambos se cambiaron y se dirigieron al jardín. Ellos se dieron cuenta de que, en efecto, eran los únicos que faltaban por llegar. Todos los presentes desayunaron entre risas y pláticas, fue un momento muy placentero para Candy.

La señorita Pony y la hermana María pensaban partir antes del mediodía, ellas se despidieron de todos y al final se acercaron a su pequeña traviesa – Candy, espero que cuando nazca el bebé, nos invites a conocerlo.

Candy las miró sorprendida – Pero, ¿cómo supieron?…

\- Eres como nuestra hija y te conocemos mejor que nadie. La maternidad se te nota en el rostro, además tampoco puedes ocultar esa pancita que ya te está creciendo – Dijo la señorita Pony guiñándole un ojo, mientras que la hermana María asentía con la cabeza.

\- Perdónenme por no haberles dicho nada, pensé que se molestarían conmigo, que las decepcionaría.

\- Candy, un bebé es una bendición y jamás debe ser motivo de vergüenza, si tú estás feliz, nosotras siempre vamos a estar felices.

Candy las abrazó, ella pensó que realmente era afortunada, tenía dos madres maravillosas y el mejor padre adoptivo del mundo, que aparte de todo, era su mejor amigo y su confidente; pronto sería madre y acababa de casarse con el amor de su vida, y además de todo, sus seres queridos habían estado presentes en su boda - ¿Qué más puedo pedirle a la vida? – Pensó agradecida.

La joven pareja fue a despedir a la señorita Pony, a la hermana María y a los niños, hasta el carro que los llevaría de regreso. Mientras caminaban hacia el jardín, Candy divisó a la tía Elroy, ella notó que la matriarca acababa de llegar, porque apenas estaba saludando a Stear y Archie. Cuando Candy se acercó a saludarla, la Sra. Elroy le lanzó su clásica mirada despectiva, a Candy no le importó, ya estaba acostumbrada a sus desplantes.

\- Felicidades – Le dijo la Sra. Elroy, con muy poco entusiasmo, después se dio la vuelta y fue a hablar con Albert.

Stear y Archie se miraron confundidos - ¿De dónde conocerá Albert a la tía abuela? – Le preguntó Archie a Stear.

\- No lo sé, pero parece que se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, ella le habla con mucha familiaridad – Respondió Stear.

Candy no dijo nada, no le correspondía a ella confesarles la verdadera identidad de Albert. Los tres jóvenes vieron como la tía abuela se volvía a acercar a ellos.

\- Chicos, me gustaría que pasaran al mirador un momento, tú también Candy – Dijo ella y caminó hacia el interior de la mansión.

Candy le pidió a Terry que la esperara en el jardín y después se fue con sus primos al mirador. Los tres se sentaron en uno de los sillones, mientras que la tía Elroy se sentaba en una silla aparte, todos esperaron cerca de diez minutos, hasta que entró Albert.

\- ¿Tía, y los hermanos Leagan aún no llegan? – Le preguntó Albert a la tía Elroy.

\- No, no sé qué pudo pasarles, les avise que quería verlos al mediodía en el mirador de la mansión. Ellos nunca han sido impuntuales.

Stear y Archie volvieron a mirarse, estaban realmente sorprendidos.

\- ¿Tía? Te has fijado, le ha dicho tía – Murmuró Stear.

Eliza y Neal entraron al mirador, lo primero que notaron, fue la presencia de Candy.

\- Tía, ¿Qué hace ella aquí? No quiero estar en la misma habitación que esa sucia huérfana – Reclamó Eliza.

\- Guarda silencio Eliza – Dijo la Sra. Elroy, en un tono serio - Si los he llamado aquí, es porque tengo un anuncio muy importante que darles. Durante mucho tiempo, se les dijo que el tío abuelo estaba ausente debido a sus viajes, pero creo que ha llegado el momento de sepan quien es en realidad la cabeza de la familia Andrew.

Los cuatro jóvenes se miraron sorprendidos, ninguno de ellos entendía de lo que estaba hablando la tía abuela. Después de un breve silencio, ella siguió hablando.

\- Les presento a William Albert Andrew, el patriarca de la familia Andrew.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, todos estaban en estado de shock con esa noticia. Candy aprovechó para sonreírle a Albert, él le regresó la sonrisa.

\- Eliza, te voy a pedir de favor que no vuelvas a dirigirte a Candy como "sucia huérfana", ella es mi hija adoptiva y a partir de ahora será la dueña de ésta mansión, así que te pido por favor que la respetes – Dijo Albert, de forma autoritaria.

Candy se sorprendió con lo que Albert acababa de decir - ¿La dueña de la mansión de Lakewood? – Pensó confundida, no podía ser cierto, debía estar soñando.

Después de que Albert informara su decisión, los hermanos Leagan salieron del mirador rápidamente, ninguno de los dos era capaz de asimilar la voluntad del patriarca de la familia. La tía Elroy salió de la habitación pocos minutos después, una vez más, ella creía que Albert estaba cometiendo un grave error.

Stear y Archie no podían salir de su asombro, minutos después se acercaron a Albert y le extendieron la mano, él les dio un afectuoso abrazo

\- ¿Y ahora como debemos llamarte? ¿Tío? ¿Abuelo? – Preguntó Stear.

\- Solo llámenme Albert, después de todo no soy tan viejo. Ahora si me permiten, me gustaría hablar con Candy un momento.

Los dos salieron de la habitación, ellos siguieron platicando de lo sucedido por mucho tiempo.

\- Candy, sé que tal vez te sorprenda mi decisión, pero creo que aquí en Lakewood encontrarás la tranquilidad que necesitas durante tu embarazo. He decidido poner esta mansión a tu nombre, porque de esa manera nadie podrá venir a molestarte, ni la tía Elroy, ni los hermanos Leagan. Además sé lo mucho que este lugar significa para ti.

\- La verdad es que yo pensaba irme con Terry de gira.

\- Sé que es tu decisión, pero debes pensar qué es lo mejor para ti y para tu bebé, ¿podrás soportar viajar de un lugar a otro, una vez que tu embarazo esté más avanzado?

Candy recordó lo pesado que se le había hecho el viaje de Nueva York a Chicago, en ese momento pensó que Albert tenía razón.

\- Creo que lo más sensato sería que esperaras a tu esposo aquí, mientras su gira termina. Sabes bien que en la mansión estarás bien atendida, además Dorothy estará encantada de cuidarte.

\- Tengo que platicarlo con Terry, ahora él es mi esposo y debo consultar con él todas las decisiones importantes.

\- Yo pienso quedarme en Lakewood por el día de hoy, mañana temprano partiré a Chicago para hacerme cargo de los negocios familiares, espero que para entonces ya hayas tomado tu decisión.

Candy asintió con la cabeza, antes de regresar con Terry, le dio un fuerte abrazo a Albert. Cuando salió al jardín, su esposo la esperaba sentado en una de las mesas.

\- ¿Para qué querían hablar con ustedes? – Preguntó Terry.

\- Querían hacer la presentación oficial del abuelo William. ¿Sabes? El abuelo William, bueno, Albert, me ha cedido ésta mansión, dice que él estará más tranquilo, si yo paso aquí los últimos meses de mi embarazo.

\- Pensé que vendrías conmigo a la gira, yo no quiero separarme de ti.

\- Yo tampoco, pero creo que él tiene razón, estar viajando de un lugar a otro puede ser muy pesado para mí, yo no quiero que mi bebe nazca en un tren o en un teatro, preferiría que nuestro hijo o hija, naciera aquí, en Lakewood.

\- ¿Por qué no me acompañas unos meses? Cuando sientas que ya no puedes seguir viajando, yo mismo te traeré de regreso.

Candy volteó a ver a Terry y le sonrió – Esa es una buena idea – Después le dio un beso en los labios.

Por la noche, Candy fue al estudio a hablar con Albert - Ya he tomado una decisión con respecto a su propuesta – Le dijo ella.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Iré con Terry los primeros meses de la gira, después regresare a Lakewood para terminar mi embarazo.

\- Creo que es una buena decisión. Por favor Candy, recuerda que puedes pedirme cualquier cosa que necesites, yo siempre estaré disponible para ti.

\- Muchas gracias Sr. Albert, nunca podré pagarte todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

\- No necesitas pagarme nada, eres mi hija adoptiva. Solo te pido una cosa, no me hables de usted.

Candy sonrió – Está bien Albert.

A la mañana siguiente Albert se despidió de todos. Stear y Archie le pidieron permiso a Candy para permanecer en la mansión por un tiempo. Lakewood les traía muchos recuerdos hermosos, al igual que a Candy.

\- Claro que pueden quedarse aquí, tómense todo el tiempo que quieran, su presencia no me desagrada en absoluto, al contrario, me hace muy feliz que ustedes estén conmigo. Había pensado que Annie y Patty podían acompañarlos, para que no se sientan solos – Dijo Candy sonriendo.

Un día después, Candy partió con Terry hacia Nueva York, la gira de la obra estaba por comenzar y él tenía que presentarse en el teatro para los últimos ensayos. Al llegar al teatro, Terry le informó al director sobre su reciente matrimonio.

\- Vaya, sí que te lo tenías muy escondido – Le dijo Robert.

\- Me hubiera gustado invitarlo, pero la verdad es que fue una celebración muy íntima, solamente estuvo presente la familia de mi esposa y mi madre. Por cierto, quería comentarle que mi esposa viajará conmigo durante la gira, ella está embarazada y no quiero dejarla sola.

\- No te preocupes Terry, tu esposa será bien recibida con nosotros. Por otro lado, no me queda más que felicitarte, espero que tú y tu esposa sean muy felices.

\- Muchas gracias Robert.

Durante el tiempo que Terry estuvo en Lakewood, él se olvidó por completo de Susana. Pero ahora que tenía que estar de nuevo cerca de ella, no se sentía muy contento.

\- Terry, te ves radiante, supongo que te la pasaste muy bien con tu novia durante estas pequeñas vacaciones – Le dijo Susana al terminar los ensayos.

\- Candy es mi esposa, nos casamos hace unos días.

Susana se quedó sin palabras, nunca esperó escuchar esa respuesta, ella había intentado olvidar a Terry durante varios meses, pero no lo había conseguido. Le dolía mucho saber que Candy era oficialmente la Sra. Graham.

\- Pues muchas felicidades Terry – Fueron las únicas dos palabras que pudieron salir de su boca, aunque no las decía de corazón.

Candy arregló sus cosas para partir de viaje con su esposo. Una noche antes de partir, hicieron el amor con mucha ternura, por la mañana se despidieron de Nueva York y emprendieron su viaje.

Terry se sentía un poco inquieto, él comenzó a dudar de su decisión de llevar a su esposa a la gira, estaba convencido de que lo mejor hubiera sido que Candy se quedara en Lakewood, sabía que serían varios meses los que Candy estaría cerca de Susana, y eso le preocupaba.


	11. Isabella

El primer lugar de la gira fue en Filadelfia, la compañía permaneció en esa ciudad por una semana, durante la cual, Candy asistió diariamente al teatro para ver las presentaciones de Terry, a pesar de que no le agradaba mucho ver que su esposo compartía escenas románticas con Susana. Después de cada presentación, Terry se iba con Candy al hotel donde se hospedaban, en más de una ocasión se cruzaron en el pasillo con Susana, Candy siempre la saludaba por educación, ella le contestaba el saludo por el mismo motivo.

Durante el siguiente mes, viajaron por cuatro ciudades diferentes, Candy comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más cansada, había días que prefería quedarse descansando en el hotel que ir al teatro. Terry nunca le reclamó nada, él entendía perfectamente a su esposa. El embarazo de Candy era cada vez más evidente, a pesar de que no tenía el vientre muy pronunciado, podía notarse el contorno de su panza a través de los vestidos que ella usaba.

Un día, mientras que Candy esperaba a Terry en el restaurante del hotel, Susana se acercó a ella - Hola Candy, desde hace varios días he tenido muchas ganas de preguntarte algo, ¿estás embarazada? – Preguntó Susana abiertamente.

\- Sí, ya tengo algunos meses de embarazo.

\- Felicidades – Dijo Susana, fingiendo una sonrisa - ¿Y no se te hace pesado tener que viajar de un lugar a otro en tu estado?

\- Por el momento no, aunque solo acompañaré a Terry un par de meses más, después me iré a mi casa a descansar y a esperar el nacimiento de nuestro hijo.

Susana pensaba seguir indagando sobre los planes de Candy, pero vio que Terry se acercaba a ellas.

\- Disculpa la tardanza, pero me quedé platicando con el director – Le dijo Terry a Candy y le dio un beso en la boca.

\- No te preocupes amor, mientras llegabas me entretuve platicando con Susana – Candy tomó la mano de su esposo y la apretó con fuerza.

Susana no fue capaz de soportar tanta miel entre ellos dos, así que se disculpó y se dirigió a su habitación. Ella estaba molesta, celosa, dolida, sentía que odiaba a esa mujer pecosa con todas sus fuerzas, Candy representaba todo lo que ella anhelaba tener y no podía.

En cada lugar que visitaban, Terry aprovechaba sus tiempos libres para salir con Candy a comprar cosas para el bebé, ellos trataban de escoger colores neutros, ya que no sabrían el sexo de su futuro hijo hasta que naciera. Una noche, mientras descansaban en el hotel, comenzaron a platicar del bebé.

\- No sabes cómo deseo que nuestro hijo sea un varón, para que porte con orgullo mi apellido. Además, estoy seguro de que va a ser tan apuesto como yo – Dijo Terry.

\- No, yo quiero que sea niña, para que sea mi compañera. Yo le voy a enseñar a trepar a los árboles y a lanzar la cuerda.

\- Lo que tú quieres, es revivir tu época de tarzán pecosa – Dijo Terry riendo.

\- Oh Terry, no me llames así – Dijo Candy fingiendo molestia y le dio un golpe a Terry en el brazo.

Terry fingió que no le dolió – Candy, creo que el embarazo te ha vuelto más voluble, lo único que espero es que nuestro hijo, sea niño o niña, no saque tu carácter – Dijo él bromeando.

Candy se volteó y le dio la espalda a Terry.

\- No es cierto, si es niña, estoy seguro que será igual de hermosa que tú, ojalá que herede tu espíritu aventurero y que también herede tus pecas, porque yo amo tus pecas – Candy se volteó de nuevo hacia Terry y le dio un beso.

\- Yo espero que tenga tu misma mirada, porque yo amo tu mirada – Le dijo ella, Terry le dio un beso en la frente, después apagó la luz y se durmieron abrazados.

Durante los siguientes dos meses, Susana trató de evitar a la pareja de enamorados, ella no era capaz de soportar tanta felicidad entre los dos. Un día, mientras Susana caminaba por el corredor del hotel, vio a Candy parada en la orilla de las escaleras, mientras esperaba a Terry, sus seis meses de embarazo ya eran bastante notorios. Una idea perversa cruzó por la mente de la actriz, pensó que si empujaba a Candy por las escaleras, ella perdería al bebé y no podría seguir acompañando a Terry durante la gira.

Susana se acercó sigilosamente a ella, tenía la intención de hacerlo parecer un accidente, golpearía a Candy con su cuerpo mientras pasaba a lado de ella. Terry salió de su habitación y vio que Susana caminaba despacio hacia Candy, por un momento creyó adivinar sus negras intenciones, pero se dio cuenta de que, aun corriendo, no llegaría antes que Susana, así que decidió llamar a su esposa.

\- Candy, podías venir un momento, por favor – Gritó Terry.

Candy se encontraba contemplando un cuadro, al escuchar que Terry la llamaba, volteó hacia él. Ella pudo ver a Susana que se encontraba a escasos dos metros de ella, Susana, al verse descubierta, siguió caminando y bajo las escaleras como si nada. Candy caminó a encontrarse con Terry.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó ella.

\- No nada, es solo que no encontraba la llave, pero ya la encontré – Terry no quiso preocupar a Candy, de cualquier forma no estaba seguro de cuáles eran las intenciones de Susana.

Después de desayunar con Candy, Terry se fue al teatro, una vez que terminó el ensayo, fue a confrontar a Susana - ¿Qué es lo que intentabas hacer en la mañana? – Le preguntó él.

\- ¿En la mañana? – Contestó Susana, fingiendo demencia.

\- Sí, en la mañana, vi cómo te acercabas a Candy.

\- Creo que estás alucinando, yo solo iba caminando por ahí, no tenía intenciones de acercarme a tu esposa.

\- Te juro que si te atreves a lastimarla, no respondo de mis actos – Le dijo Terry y se alejó de ahí hecho una furia.

Susana se quedó ahí parada viendo como Terry se alejaba, sintió como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, amaba a Terry como nunca había amado a nadie en su vida y deseaba ser ella la esposa de Terry y la madre de su hijo.

Susana estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que la cuerda que sostenía las luces del escenario se había soltado, ella escuchó un pequeño rechinido y volteó hacia arriba, solo para ver como las luces caían sobre ella, trató de correr, pero tropezó y no pudo escapar, ella quedó tirada en el suelo con las luces sobre sus piernas.

Uno de los actores encontró a Susana casi una hora después y rápidamente la llevaron al hospital más cercano, debido a que no contaban con un remplazo para ella, se suspendió la función de esa noche.

Terry llegó temprano al hotel, Candy se encontraba tejiendo, se sorprendió de verlo llegar antes de tiempo.

\- ¿No se supone que la última función empezaba a las 7? – Preguntó Candy.

\- Sí, pero ocurrió un accidente en el teatro y se suspendió la función.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

\- La cuerda que sostenía la iluminación se soltó y le cayó encima a Susana.

\- ¡Qué horror! ¿Y cómo está ella?

\- Al parecer está delicada, hace rato fui al hospital, me dijeron que la estaban interviniendo, según escuché una de sus piernas quedó destrozada.

\- Pobrecita, espero que todo salga bien para ella.

\- Ojalá.

Al día siguiente Terry se fue temprano al teatro, los rumores del estado de salud de Susana no dejaban de circular por los pasillos, unos minutos después llegó el director para hablar con todos los actores.

\- Como ya sabrán, el día de ayer nuestra querida Susana tuvo un terrible accidente, debido a la gravedad de sus heridas, tuvieron que amputarle una de sus piernas, por obvias razones, ella no podrá continuar actuando con nosotros. Debemos encontrar una actriz que reemplace a Susana en los próximos días y comenzar de nuevo con los ensayos para que la pareja protagónica se acople, por lo tanto, tendremos que cancelar la gira temporalmente y regresar a Nueva York.

A pesar de que Terry se sentía mal por lo que le había pasado a Susana, decidió no ir a visitarla al hospital, pensó que el accidente de Susana era un castigo divino por lo que había intentado hacerle a Candy. Por otro lado, él se sintió contento de que hubieran cancelado la gira, sabía que tendría unos días libres en lo que encontraban el reemplazo de Susana, los cuales aprovecharía para estar con su amada esposa.

Candy y Terry partieron a Nueva York al día siguiente, ella estaba contenta de regresar a su hogar. Al llegar al departamento, la casera le entregó a Candy un montón de cartas que le habían enviado sus amigos y también la señorita Pony y la hermana María. Ella las leyó inmediatamente, en casi todas le preguntaban por su embarazo y le mandaban los mejores deseos.

Candy también recibió una carta de Albert en la que le contaba que en ese momento se encontraba viajando por varias partes del mundo, debido a las obligaciones que tenía como jefe de familia, también le decía que extrañaba los días tranquilos que había pasado con ellos en Nueva York y que le gustaría repetirlos algún día. Ella le respondió enseguida y le contó en su carta que debido al accidente de una de las actrices de la compañía de teatro, la gira de la obra se había suspendido y ellos habían regresado antes al departamento, también le dijo que si tenía ganas de visitarlos, era más que bienvenido.

El director tardó casi dos semanas en encontrar un reemplazo para Susana, al final, Robert se decidió por Carren Cryce, una joven actriz con una carrera prometedora. Después de presentarla ante el resto del elenco, iniciaron de nuevo con los ensayos de la obra. Durante las siguientes tres semanas, los ensayos fueron cada vez más pesados, el director quería reanudar la puesta en escena en las dos semanas posteriores. Terry pasaba gran parte del día en el teatro y Candy se sentía muy sola en el departamento.

Una tarde, mientras ella se encontraba limpiando el departamento, alguien tocó a su puerta, al abrir, Candy se sorprendió enormemente cuando vio que eran sus queridos amigos.

\- ¿Pero qué hacen aquí? – Preguntó ella, emocionada.

\- Nuestro querido tío nos trajo para que te hiciéramos compañía – Dijo Stear.

\- ¿Albert?

\- Sí, él fue por nosotros a Lakewood, llegamos a Nueva York por la mañana, pero nos demoramos buscando un departamento donde quedarnos – Respondió Annie.

\- ¿Y dónde está él?

Albert salió detrás de la puerta, estaba cargando junto con Archie un hermoso moisés para el bebé.

\- Albert, está bellísimo, no te hubieras molestado – Dijo Candy.

\- No es ninguna molestia, ahora arréglate, que vamos a ir a comer.

Todos fueron a un elegante restaurante a comer y platicaron por varias horas de todo lo que les había sucedido durante el tiempo que no se habían visto.

\- Ya que tú no quieres acompañarnos a Lakewood, decidimos quedarnos aquí hasta que nazca tu bebé – Dijo Archie.

\- Oh, ¿de verdad?

\- Sí, es por eso que buscamos un departamento donde quedarnos – Respondió Paty.

\- Además queríamos darte una maravillosa noticia – Dijo Annie.

\- ¿Y cuál es esa noticia tan maravillosa?

Stear tomó a Paty de la mano – Patricia y yo nos comprometimos hace una semana, sus padres fueron a Lakewood a visitarla y aproveché para pedirles su mano, pensamos casarnos dentro de un año.

\- ¿De verdad? Que emoción, los felicito de todo corazón.

\- La tía Elroy estaba muy emocionada, creo que es la primera vez que la veo tan feliz – Dijo Archie.

\- ¡Como me hubiera gustado estar presente en ese momento! – Exclamó Candy, con nostalgia.

\- Podrás estar presente en nuestra boda – Le contestó Paty.

Después de comer, sus amigos fueron a dejar a Candy al departamento, cuando ella entró, vio que Terry la estaba esperando, él ya comenzaba a preocuparse por ella. Terry se sorprendió de verla llegar con sus amigos, ellos lo pusieron al tanto de sus planes y luego se retiraron.

Albert solo estuvo con ellos una semana y después se regresó a Chicago para seguir con sus deberes como patriarca de la familia Andrew.

El siguiente mes se pasó volando, Candy estaba a pocos días de dar a luz, ella se sentía muy tranquila, pues sus amigos la acompañaban mientras Terry no estaba en casa. La puesta en escena también se había reanudado, la actuación de Carren había tenido buena aceptación entre el público y había planes de iniciar otra gira dentro de 4 meses. Terry había acordado con Candy que ella se quedaría en Lakewood el tiempo que durara la gira.

El primero de agosto, por la tarde, Candy comenzó a sentirse mal, Stear y Archie la llevaron al hospital, Paty y Annie se quedaron en su departamento para esperar a que llegara Terry. Cuando él regresó del teatro, por la noche, se fue con ellas al hospital para ver a Candy.

\- Felicidades Terry, acabas de ser papá – Le dijo Stear a Terry, cuando lo vio llegar al hospital.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Y qué fue? – Preguntó Terry, ansioso.

\- Una hermosa niña.

\- Paty y Annie gritaron de emoción.

\- Voy a preguntar si puedo pasar a verla – Dijo Terry y rápidamente se fue a la recepción.

Cuando entró al cuarto, vio a Candy con su hija en brazos, era una niña hermosa y completamente sana, Terry no pudo evitar llorar ante tan maravillosa escena.

Después de tres días, Candy regresó al departamento, ella estaba completamente asustada, no tenía idea de cómo cuidar a una recién nacida, para su buena suerte, Eleanor fue a visitarla ese mismo día y ella se encargó de ayudarla con todo lo relacionado con la bebé.

\- A pesar de que fui madre hace mucho tiempo, aún recuerdo bien como cuidaba a mi hijo – Le dijo ella a Candy.

Candy estaba muy agradecida con su suegra, su suegra era realmente buena con ella y con su hija, además Eleanor estaba muy emocionada con la llegada de su primera nieta. Esta vez, ella no estaba dispuesta a perderse ningún momento de la vida de su nieta, tal y como le pasó con su hijo.

Terry trataba de llegar a casa lo más temprano posible, muchas veces ni siquiera se quedaba a las aclamaciones, para él no había nada más importante que su familia. Algunos días después del nacimiento de su primogénita, los orgullosos padres la llevaron a registrar, ambos decidieron que la niña se llamaría Isabella. Eleonor y los amigos de Candy los acompañaron.

Albert fue a visitar a Candy dos semanas después del nacimiento de Isabella, al ver a la pequeña, él se sorprendió de lo mucho que la niña se parecía a Candy. También les llevó muchos regalos para ella y se quedó con ellos un par de días y después se regresó a Chicago.

Paty, Stear y Archie se regresaron a Lakewood un mes después del nacimiento de Isabella, Annie quiso quedarse a apoyar a su amiga, ambas se regresarían dentro de un mes y medio, cuando la gira de Terry comenzara. Por órdenes de Albert, George iría personalmente a recogerlas.

Las siguientes semanas se pasaron muy rápido, cuando Terry se dio cuenta, la gira de la obra estaba a punto de comenzar. Él sintió mucha nostalgia al tener que dejar a su esposa y a su hija recién nacida, pero le aliviaba saber que solo serían seis meses y que el tiempo se pasaría volando.

Una vez que Candy y Annie regresaron a Lakewood, lo primero que Candy quiso hacer, fue ir a visitar el Hogar de Pony, ella deseaba volver a ver a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María, semanas antes les había escrito una carta avisándoles del nacimiento de su hija y ellas morían de ganas de conocerla. Annie acompaño a Candy a visitarlas, ella también tenía muchas ganas de regresar al Hogar de Pony, desde que había sido adoptada, no había vuelto a pisar ese lugar.

La señorita Pony y la hermana María las recibieron con mucho cariño, las dos estaban muy emocionadas de volver a ver a Annie y de conocer a Isabella. Candy y Annie estuvieron casi una semana ahí, ambas recordaron los viejos tiempos de su infancia, cuando corrían juntas por la colina de Pony y se iban de picnic a escondidas, para curar el corazón adolorido de Annie.

Cuando ellas regresaron del hogar de Pony, Archie les organizó una cena de bienvenida en la mansión, mientras cenaban, Archie le pidió matrimonio a Annie, ella casi se muere de la emoción. Durante el tiempo que Annie había estado con Candy en Nueva York, Archie la había extrañado demasiado y se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba. Él se prometió que al regreso de Annie, le pediría matrimonio.

Archie ya había hablado con sus padres y los padres de ella al respecto. Después de mucho platicarlo, la pareja decidió que se casarían en la misma fecha en que lo harían Stear y Paty. Los cuatro creyeron que sería divertido organizar una boda doble.

Candy recibía Carta de Terry cada semana, él le contaba todo lo que hacía durante sus días de viaje, también le mandaba una postal de cada lugar al que iba durante su gira. Terry siempre se despedía diciéndole lo mucho que las extrañaba y las ganas inmensas que tenía de volver a estar con ellas. Una vez que la gira terminó, Terry se sintió aliviado de poder regresar con su esposa y su hija.

Él tomó el primer tren hacia Chicago, quería aprovechar que tendría algunos meses libres en lo que comenzaban los ensayos para Hamlet, la nueva puesta en escena de la compañía. El director había quedado tan satisfecho con el trabajo de Terry en Romeo y Julieta, que había decidido que él tomaría el papel protagónico de su nueva obra.

Candy quiso aprovechar la llegada de Terry para bautizar a su hija, días antes de que él regresara, ella le escribió a Eleonor y a Albert para que los acompañaran. Fue realmente difícil encontrar unos padrinos para Isabella, ya que ninguno de sus amigos estaba casado. Albert tuvo que darle una buena compensación al párroco de la iglesia, para que él aceptara que Annie y Archie, que estaban próximos a casarse, fueran los padrinos de la niña.

El bautizo se realizó en Chicago, Albert mandó a traer a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María, junto con los niños del orfanato para que estuvieran presentes durante la celebración. Eleonor quiso regalarles el ropón para la ocasión, el cual era precioso y además, bastante costoso. Después de la ceremonia, todos fueron a la gran fiesta que Albert organizó en la mansión que tenían en esa ciudad.

Candy y Terry no podían estar más agradecidos con Albert, ya que él se portaba como un verdadero padre con Candy. Después de la fiesta, ellos viajaron a Lakewood, donde permanecieron una corta temporada y decidieron que regresarían a Nueva York después de la boda de sus amigos, que también se realizaría en Chicago.

Los dos iban al hogar de Pony cada fin de semana y siempre llevaban comida y muchos presentes para todos los que vivían ahí. Cuando estaban en la mansión, solían dar largos paseos con su hija, por el jardín y por el lago, Lakewood tenía un ritmo de vida demasiado tranquilo, muy diferente al ajetreo de Nueva York.

\- Creo que voy a extrañar toda esta tranquilidad cuando volvamos al departamento.

\- Yo voy a extrañar mucho a mis amigos y las visitas al Hogar de Pony.

\- Podríamos pasar aquí todas las vacaciones, estoy seguro de que a Isabella le hará bien estar en un lugar como éste – Sugirió Terry.

\- Tienes razón, aquí ella aprenderá a ser libre y a trepar a los árboles como yo – Dijo Candy, Terry comenzó a reír - Además así podré visita a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María, ellas la quieren mucho.

\- Todos la quieren mucho, ella va a ser una niña muy amada, igual que su madre.

La boda se realizó a principios de Junio, fue una ceremonia realmente hermosa y la recepción fue muy elegante, había muchísimos invitados, sobre todo gente muy rica y poderosa de la ciudad y sus alrededores.

La tía Elroy estaba muy complacida de ver casarse a sus dos nietos, ella no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas mientras se oficiaba la ceremonia. Eliza y Neal, junto con sus padres, también estuvieron presentes, ellos tuvieron que comportarse amablemente con Candy, bajo amenaza de Albert de retirarles su apoyo en un futuro.

Las novias se veían hermosas, y sobre todo muy felices y emocionadas de unir sus vidas a los hombres que amaban. Candy les dio un gran abrazo, ella estaba muy contenta por compartir con ellas ese maravilloso momento.

La fiesta se prolongó hasta altas horas de la noche, Candy, Terry e Isabella, se quedaron a dormir en la mansión de Chicago, ya que era muy tarde para regresar a Lakewood. Esa noche hicieron el amor apasionadamente, por un momento recordaron el feliz día cuando ellos también unieron sus vidas en matrimonio.


	12. Nuestro destino es estar juntos

Al regresar a Nueva York, Candy y Terry decidieron buscar una casa propia a donde mudarse. Ellos habían recibido muchos regalos en el bautizo de su hija y ciertamente no tenían tanto espacio para acomodarlos en ese departamento. Además, estaban conscientes de la posibilidad de que pronto podrían aumentar la familia y querían estar prevenidos.

Terry compró una casa muy cerca de donde vivía Eleanor, él pagó la mitad del precio total, su madre lo ayudó con la otra mitad. Eleanor estaba sumamente feliz de que ellos se mudaran tan cerca de ella, ya que la actriz adoraba a su nieta e iba a visitarla cada vez que tenía algún tiempo libre.

Un mes después de su boda, Stear y Paty anunciaron que serían papás, esa fue una noticia realmente feliz para todos, sobre todo para Candy, quien sabía que Isabella pronto tendría muchos primitos con los cuales jugar. Dos semanas después de que la pareja hiciera público su embarazo, Annie y Archie quisieron hacerles la competencia, anunciando que otro bebé venía en camino, acrecentando así la felicidad de la familia.

Candy estuvo presente en los dos nacimientos, los cuales ocurrieron con una semana de diferencia, ella ofreció su apoyo incondicional a sus amigos. Paty tuvo un hermoso niño de cabello castaño y ojos color aceituna, Annie tuvo una hermosa niña de cabello dorado y ojos azules. Los orgullosos padres decidieron bautizar a sus primogénitos tres meses después, en el mismo día. Terry, aprovechó que ya había terminado la temporada de Hamlet y que no tenía ninguna obra a la puerta, para acompañar a su esposa al bautizo, que se realizó en su mansión de Lakewood.

Candy tardó más de un año en volver a embarazarse, fue después del cumpleaños número dos de Isabella, que ella se dio cuenta de que estaba esperando de nuevo bebé. Lo primero que hizo fue ir a checarse con el médico, el cual le confirmó sus sospechas. Esa misma noche, cuando Terry regresó del teatro, Candy le dio la noticia. Él no cabía de felicidad, le emocionaba demasiado el saber que sería papá de nuevo.

Candy pasó todo su embarazo en su casa de Nueva York, fue un embarazo bastante tranquilo y sin complicaciones. En ese entonces Terry estaba trabajando en otra obra de Shakespeare: Otelo, pero a pesar de su horario tan inflexible, él siempre trataba de llegar temprano a su casa para estar con Candy y con su pequeña hija.

Ocho meses después, en Lakewood, Candy dio a luz a un hermoso niño de ojos azules y cabello castaño, todos coincidieron en que ese bebé era la viva imagen de Terry, por esa razón decidieron llamarlo Terrence, al igual que su padre. Terry se quedó con su esposa cerca de un mes, después tuvo que regresar a Nueva York para dar inicio a la gira de la obra. Candy permaneció en Lakewood durante el tiempo que su esposo estuvo de gira, al regreso de Terry, los dos decidieron quedarse una larga temporada en el hogar de Pony, disfrutando de la vida tranquila en las montañas.

Durante ese tiempo, Candy, con la ayuda de Albert, hizo muchas mejoras al orfanato. Además, ella mandó a construir un pequeño sanatorio cerca de ahí, para la señorita Pony y la hermana María no tuvieran que trasladarse hasta el pueblo más cercano, cada vez que uno de sus niños estuviera enfermo.

Cuando Terry Jr. cumplió su primer año, la pareja regresó a su ajetreada vida en la gran manzana. Durante los siguientes dos años, Candy viajó todo lo que no había viajado en toda su vida, entre las giras de su esposo y sus visitas a Lakewood, ella casi nunca estaba en su hogar. Para Terry, fueron dos años de mucho éxito, durante los cuales su carrera de actor se consolidó, adquiriendo una gran popularidad. A pesar de tener tanta fama, él nunca perdió el suelo, ya que su esposa y su hija eran sus pilares más fuertes, y ellas lo mantenían con los pies bien puestos en la tierra.

Las buenas noticias siguieron llegando a la familia, más embarazos, mudanzas, nuevos trabajos, viajes y negocios exitosos, fueron las buenas nuevas que Candy leía en las cartas que recibía de sus amados amigos. La carta que más la emocionó fue la que recibió de su querido Albert, en dónde él le informaba que iba a contraer matrimonio con una dulce escocesa que había conocido un año atrás, durante uno de sus viajes a Escocia.

Candy no cabía de felicidad, estaba tan emocionada de saber que el hombre que siempre la había apoyado incondicionalmente, por fin se decidía a hacer su propia vida y ser feliz, que comenzó a brincar por toda la casa mientras su esposo y sus hijos la miraban desconcertados.

\- Albert se casa el próximo mes – Gritó Candy, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Fue entonces que Terry comprendió el motivo de su felicidad. Para su buena suerte, él no tenía ningún compromiso con la compañía teatral, así que estaba totalmente libre para acompañar a su esposa a tan emocionante evento.

La boda se realizó en Chicago, personas de todas partes del mundo acompañaron a Albert en esa fecha tan especial. Fue una ceremonia hermosa y la recepción fue sumamente lujosa, fácilmente había unos 400 invitados, entre familiares, amigos, socios y conocidos. La fiesta terminó a altas horas de la madrugada, Candy y Terry bailaron hasta que se les hincharon los pies, recordando esa época, cuando apenas eran novios.

Los años siguieron pasando y Candy tuvo a su tercer bebé, que nació tres años después de la boda de Albert, esta vez fue otra niña, que para asombro de todos, no se parecía a sus padres, si no a su abuela Eleanor, y que al final decidieron nombrar igual que ella.

Cuando Isabella cumplió diez años, Terry decidió que se mudarían a Inglaterra, debido a un proyecto que la compañía teatral tenía en ese país. Para ese entonces, Terry había dejado la actuación y junto con Robert, se encargaba de la producción de las obras.

Ellos compraron una casa cerca del río Avon, Candy se encargó de decorarla personalmente. Cuando terminó con el interior de la casa, ella se dedicó a plantar muchas flores en su gran jardín. Albert se encargó de llevarle unos brotes de Dulce Candy desde Lakewood, que ella plantó con mucho cariño y que con el pasar de los años, ella se dedicó a cuidar personalmente.

Una noche, después de celebrar su treceavo aniversario de bodas, los dos se quedaron platicando frente a la chimenea de su casa, tal y como lo habían hecho muchos años atrás, en aquellas inolvidables vacaciones en Escocia.

\- A veces me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si no te hubiera alcanzado ese día en el muelle – Dijo Candy.

\- Mientras estuviéramos vivos, estoy seguro de que nos hubiéramos encontrado de nuevo.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Claro, nuestro destino era estar juntos, por siempre.

Candy abrazó a Terry con fuerza

\- Te amo, mocoso engreído…

Terry comenzó a reír – Y yo te amo a ti, mi pequeña tarzan pecosa… Te voy a amar siempre, pase lo que pase…

Esa noche los dos hicieron el amor frente a la Chimenea, con la certeza de que, pasara lo que pasara, el destino siempre los mantendría unidos…

FIN

* * *

 **LES AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE A QUIENES SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA DE SEGUIR MI HISTORIA, YA SEA POR PRIMERA O POR SEGUNDA OCASIÓN.**

 **LE AGRADEZCO A SOFÍA, ELI, ALINEAR, BLANCA, AURORA, DIANLEY, GLADYS, AMRICA, MARITZA, MARINA, YESHUA, Y A TODAS LAS GUEST, POR SUS COMENTARIOS. DISCULPEN SI NO LOS CONTESTÉ, PERO REALMENTE NO TENÍA MUCHO TIEMPO PARA COMENTAR CADA CAPÍTULO.**

 **AHORA SI TRATARÉ DE ESCRIBIR UN CAPÍTULO MÁS DE "INALCANZABLE", ESPERO PODER PUBLICARLO LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA.**

 **LES AGRADEZCO SU PACIENCIA, ASÍ COMO EL TIEMPO QUE SE TOMARON EN LEER CADA CAPÍTULO.**

 **GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS, LES MANDO UN GRAN ABRAZO Y UN SALUDO MUY AFECTUOSO A CADA UNA DE USTEDES, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**


End file.
